


Sacrificial Lamb

by Elenduen



Category: The Musketeers (2014), d'Artagnan Romances (Three Musketeers Series) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blackmail, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide Attempt, bad bdsm, d'Art Whump!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 28,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenduen/pseuds/Elenduen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richelieu is furious over the musketeers defeat over him and he is desperate for revenge over them. After weeks of careful observation he discovers secrets of Athos, Porthos and Aramis. Deadly secrets. But instead of attacking them and condemning them, he uses blackmail. Through threatening to reveal the OT3 and have them killed for sodomy, he forces d'Artagnan (their new lover, of whom they are infatuated with) to spend all day and night with him, making him to everything and anything he wishes. Disgusted and self loathing, hurt and ashamed, d'Artagnan semi-crawls back to the garrison, seeking his lovers comfort. However, richlieu reveals D'artagnan 'infideloty' and the others flip out with dart. Loads of angst please...poss suicide attempt??? Guilty musketeers!!!! My friend begged me to find this fill and I just knew you`d be able to do it!!! Thanks! Xoxox</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calon/gifts).



Tears spattered the shaking hands which tried to keep steady hold of the maine gauche clutched in right hand, which fumbled at the same time with the cuffs of a faded grey shirt.

The salted water in darkly shadowed brown eyes, blurred their vision, making it hard to see the shining, deadly blade that gleamed brightly in the light, on the truckle bed by the side of the weeping figure, lay a final letter, the ink smudged and words smeared with tears, the letter crooked and baddly formed, from where the hand had shook terribly trying to hold the quill.  
He had slaved long, and hard over the letter, pouring his heart out into the words he had inscribed on the paper.

It had been so difficult to know what to write, to find the right things to say, to ensure that those he loved knew that they were not to blame for this, his final, shameful act.

More than that, he had to also express his sincere appologies for his sinful, deplorable act of betrayal, the act which had led him to this point.

But he had not done what he did out of malice, out of spite, nore, God forbid, out of desire!, he had done it for love, for the love of the three Men he was now to leave behind.

D'Artagnan bit his bottom lip, looking down through his tears at his wrist, at the veins flush with blood, plainly visable under the skin, he traced the vein descending from the curve of his palm, were his pulse beat steadily in rythem with his heart.

While he knew he was about to die, that these would be the last few moments on earth, d'Artagnan did not pray, he did not invoke the good Lord here and now, when he was about to commit the ultimate sin, for which there could never be any forgiveness, any salvation.

He had no doubts as to what would become of his immortal soul, he knew he would not receive heavens graces, would not be reunighted with his family, and spend eternity in blessed joy.

He knew his Father would be disappointed in him, deeply disappointed, his poor Mother, would weep, if indeed Angels could weep, he did not dare wonder if anyone else would grieve for him, for his lost soul that would surely spend eternity burning in hell.

He wished whole heartedly that he could have said goodbye to Athos, Aramis, and Porthos properly, could have seen them one last time, told them how much he loved them.

But it was not to be, the best he could do, was envision in his mind, the images of his beloved Inseparable, who had shown him more love than a wretch like he could ever deserve.

Closing his eyes, he envisioned Porthos`s broad, muscular shoulders, his ebony skin glistening with sweat, his soft kissable lips stretched with a smile, d'Artagnan saw Aramis`s long tapering hands, his shining chocolate brown eyes dilated with passion, his honey sweet lips pressing onto skin as his eyes danced above, d'Artagnan pictured Athos`s cool grey/blue eyes perceiving everything, his scarred lips curving in a half smile, his worked harded, but oh so gentle hands caressing over d'Artagnan`s skin, quieting his fears, and making him feel such pleasure that he could treasure it in his heart eternally.

D'Artagnan`s mouth opened in a silent scream of pain, his eyes squeezing tightly shut as he thrust the tip of the maine gauche into his flesh, driving the blade nearly two inches into the skin and dragged it up the arm for another four inches before the pain grew to great and he was forced to remove the maine gauche, dropping it to the ground that was pooling with blood.

D'Artagnan watched in sickened fascination, as his lifes blood poured out of his body at a shocking rate!.  
The pool at his feet was swiftly spreading over the floor, the corse blanket on the bed was becoming saturated, as were his breeches, and he could scarcly see his feet for the blood that was raining down on them.

Dizziness was soon filling d'Artagnan`s body, making his vision hazey and his head spin, closing his eyes he gave up on holding onto his strength, allowing himself to sink into oblivion, ready to face the fires of hell which awaited him.

 

 

It was not fifteen minutes later that the shrill sound of screaming drew the attention of every Musketeer in the garrison.

Out of the barracks, one of the boys employed to collect the dirty bed linen and replace it, came stumbling out, tears in his eyes and white as a sheet.

Sobs, and screams were still tumbling from his lips as he fell to the ground, his bloody hands hitting the dust!.

"Dear God Child!, what has happened?" Aramis cried as Porthos hauled the boy to his feet, looking him over for injury "Where did this blood come from?"

"Ffffrom........from...hhhim!" the boy whimpered tears rolling down his cheeks as other Musketeers gathered around them 

"Whom Boy?" Athos demanded, "What are you talking of?"  
"Mmm...Musketeer d....d'Ar.........d'Artagnan!".

 

The Inseparables all but fell up the stairs to d'Artagnans room in the baracks, where he had been staying since, they had ended their tryst.

Stamping over dropped bed linen, the three Men came into d'Artagnan`s bedroom, all three of them stopping dead in horror at the sight which greeted them.

On the bed, d'Artagnan lay, ashen pale, beside his head was a tear stained letter, and his left wrist was gauged brutally open, blood still running from it, though not now, at a fast pace, a much, far too much was pooled thickly on the floor, and spread over the bed sheet.

"Dear God in Heaven!", Aramis jumped at the sound of the voice behind him, seeing several Musketeers crowding in the room behind him, Athos, and Porthos 

"Is he dead?" another asked 

"If not yet then soon!" a third added 

"Shut up!", Aramis heard himself scream, as his lurched over to the bed, ripping the blue sash at his waist to tied about d'Artagnan`s torn wrist, and staunch the flow of blood, immediately he was joined by Athos, while Porthos shoved the Musketeers from the room, bellowing for them to go and get Aramis`s medical kit, to have Serge boil water, and bring brandy.

"Jesus Christ, don`t do this to me!" the large man whispered dropping to his knees in the blood and stroking d'Artagnan`s ashen face with his fingers, flinching at how cold he felt 

"He`s still alive, there`s still time!" Aramis said, his voice shaking as much as hands as he tightly bound d'Artagnan`s wrist, seeing the blood continue to pulse, showing that his heart did still beat

"Don`t leave us, please don`t go!" Athos breathed holding d'Artagnan`s left hand in his, "Please, please, don`t go"

"What have we done?" Porthos wept, his face shining with tears "What have we done?".


	2. Chapter 2

D'Artagnan was taken from his blood soaked room, and into the closest empty room they could find.

Laying him on the bed, Aramis ordered for the fire to be lit and stoaked high, shouting for extra linens and blankets to be brought to the room, so they could keep d'Artagnan warm.

"Porthos, take his ankles and raise his legs!" he ordered hurriedly taking off his doublet, and throwing it to the floor, and washing his hands in the water which was brought up by Serge himself, the grisseled old Musketeer crossing himself at the sight of d'Artagnan 

"Is there anything else I can do for the lad?" he asked "M`no healer, but I want t`elp the boy"

"You can do much my friend" Aramis assured him "Keep his legs high Porthos"

"Why?" Porthos asked resting d'Artagnan`s bloody feet against his legs 

"It`s encourage the blood remaining in his body to go to his brain, where it needed the most" Aramis replied glancing to where Athos was sat on the pillows with d'Artagnan`s head in his lap, whispering to the boy as the stroked his ashed face, biting his lip he turned to his medical kit, and set about threading a needle with cat gut, "Cauterizing maybe easier, but I will spare him that if I can" he said, more to himself than anyone else, "God alone knows if he`ll ever use the hand again"

Porthos grimanced at the mention of d'Artagnan being so lamed, very well aware that if Aramis could not stop the bleeding, then he would be forced to amputate d'Artagnan`s hand and cauterize the wound.

"Be strong mon amor" Athos whispered to d'Artagnan "Fight for us, do not give up now, please"

"Serge if you can get strong beef broth ready for him when he awakens, whole grain bread, liver, spinach, mushrooms, to follow in the coming days, with good red wine, oranges, and strawberrys too, so we can build his blood" Aramis said to the elderly Musketeer

"I`ll go to the markets myself, now" Serge said looking again to d'Artagnan "God be wth you" he swore making the sign of the cross once more.

 

It took over an hour and half for Aramis to stitch the wound, and stop any further blood escaping d'Artagnan`s wrists.  
Gently he wrapped the hand and arm in clean linen bandages and let it rest over d'Artagnan`s middle, while he picked up d'Artagnan`s right wrist and took his pulse   
"Weak" he sighed "But thank God still beating"

"Can I put his legs down now?" Porthos asked shifting from foot to foot

"Yes, yes, lets get him changed into a warm night shirt, and wrapped up in bed, he must be kept warm" Aramis replied 

"I`ll fetch his night shirt" Athos said, gently laying d'Artagnan`s head down on the pillow and stroking out his hair about his face "I`ll not be long"

"Bring more wood for the fire too" Aramis said as he headed to the door "We must keep it burning", Athos nodded, heading back to d'Artagnan`s blood soaked room.

 

Athos`s nose wrinkled as he entered d'Artagnan`s room, the heavy stench of iron turning his stomach as he walked in.  
The blood on the floor and bed was drying, turning brown and giving off the foul oder that asailed his nose.

While he was intending to simply go to the trunk and retrieve the flannel night shirt he had bought d'Artagnan when the boy had complained of cold during the winter, unused to Parisian winters having lived his life in the warmth of Gascony, he found himself going instead to the soiled bed, where d'Artagnan`s suicide letter lay.

With a shaking hand he lifted it up and began to read, tears rolling down his cheeks as he did so.

Dearest Athos, Aramis, and Porthos

 

I do not ask your forgiveness for what I am about to do, a crime for which I know there can never be any forgiveness, from Man, or from God.

I also do not ask that you forgive me my betrayal of you all.

But I must impart upon you, the reason why I did what I did.

I swear to you all, that I did not act in malice, or in cruelty, but to protect you all.

The Cardinal had discovered your relationship with each other, and with me, in his desire for revenge upon our defeat of him, he was going to use this knowledge to destroy you all, on the charges of Homosexuality, for which you would have been hanged.

The price for his silence, was for me to submit to him, for a Single Night, and Single Day, in which I would be his for the use of.

I know it was wrong, that I did wrong by the three of you, that I betrayed you all, but I swear I only did so to protect you all, and buy his silence, for I could not bear it if you three should die.

I tried to convince myself that I could live with the knowledge that I had saved you all, and that it would sustain me, even in the absence of your love, but I find now, that I can not live in this world, when I am so revoltingly tainted, and rightiously forsaken by yourselves.

I would that none of you take to heart any blame for my actions, and live in peace with each other, forgetting me and my dishonour. 

But please remember this, that the short time I spent with the three of you, were the most precious days in my life.

 

Yours Charles d'Artagnan.

 

Athos clenched the God awful letter in his hand, his heart ripped to shreds by the sickening words written by d'Artagnan, who had believed that he was guilty of betrayal, dispoiled and unworthy, so much so, that he sourt to end his own life

"God help us now!" he moaned bending and resting his forhead on his knees, "What have we done?".

 

Several weeks earlier

 

D'Artagnan`s deep brown eyes looked on in wide shock, and utter rapture, as Porthos`s skillfully stroked inside Aramis with his fingers, eliciting such beautiful sounds from Aramis`s kiss swollen lips, as he lay beneth Porthos, his legs spread wide, cock straining at his belly 

"A beautiful sight is it not?" Athos purred into d'Artagnan`s ear making the Gascon jump slightly, then arch like a cat as Athos`s fingers ran down his naked spine 

"It dos`nt hurt?" d'Artagnan whispered, watching even closer now as Porthos thrust inside Aramis`s body, the Spaniard arching and reaching out to pull him closer still, wrapping his long legs about Porthos`s back and squirming with utter wantoness

"What do you think Ma Truffe?" Athos asked kissing d'Artagnan`s throat, making the boy moan and fall into his embrace all the more, sharing a grin with Porthos who was thrusting harder and harder into Aramis`s more than willing body, Athos ran his tongue up d'Artagnan`s throat making his way slowly to his mouth "The pain is brief, and soon forgotten" he breathed, placing chaste kisses over d'Artagnan`s jaw "It is forgotten for the pleasure that asails you, will drive you out of your mind, and send into a world of pure bliss"

D'Artagnan whimpered, his thighs parting of their own will as Athos`s hand slipped between them to torment his cock, so far, since they had brought d'Artagnan into their tryst, none of them had taken his virginity.

Oh he had lain with maids apleanty, young Gascon girls, who had been happy enough to lift their skirts in the hay barn for a handsome young Gascon lad, bawdy and buxom bar matrons, who had enjoyed having a pretty innocent between their thighs once more, whom they could skill in matters of love, so he would kind and gentle as well lustful in his future conquests.

But Men, d'Artagnan had no experiance of.

He was amazed, and in awe of Athos, Aramis, and Porthos, in love with them, but fearful of the pain that he may endure should he lay with them, uncertain as to how to proceed, wanting to please them with his body as much as he did with his sword arm.

This endearing quality of d'Artagnans made the three older Men more in love with him than ever, and had encouraged them to preserve his virginity, to woo him with pleasures of the flesh that did not immediately involve his submission to them.

Instead they had kisses every inch of his skin, caressed his body until he was all but weeping with need, had stroked, and suckled, wrenching moans, and cries from his lips as he lay captive between the three of them.

"When will you take me?" d'Artagnan whispered thrusting into Athos`s hand, his body and mind working against each other, as he was torn between watching Aramis and Porthos climax, and falling apart himself in Athos`s hand

"When you are ready Ma Truffe" Athos whispered kissing d'Artagnan`s temple "When you are ready for it"

"And when that time comes, Mi Querida" Aramis called out sleepily from the bed, where he lay in a sensual tangle of Limbs with Porthos`s head resting on his chest "We shall all take you, shall fill you until your belly is straining with or seed, your thighs red from being wrapped about our bodies, cock so sated that it can not muster even a half mast salute!"

"We shall kiss you, and touch you, and cover even single part of you in ourselves, make you truly and completely ours" Athos purred sharing a smile with Aramis, and Porthos as d'Artagnan stiffened and released in his hand and falling limb in Athos`s arms 

"Soon pet" Porthos chuckled, his voice dark with lust "Soon, we shall make you ours, and ours alone".


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ma Truffe is a French endearment meaning My Truffle

Cardinal Armand-Jean du Plessis de Richelieu was not a man to be triffled with.

His wits were as sharp as a scyth, his intellect formidable, and his vengence deadly.

Those who crossed him always paid the price.

Few lived to speak of it, and those that did, wished they had not.

 

Loosing his battle against The Musketeers, being thwarted by them, before The Queen, being put in his place, had festered in Richelieu`s heart like a canker.  
His anger, as destructive as a volcano blowing it`s top, had boiled inside him, being kept in check as he had waited, had plotted, had searched for the perfect moment for revenge.

What made him more dangerous than most advaseries, was that while he was quick to anger, he could hold that anger in check, keep it inside his body, letting it grow more and more intense as it waited to be released, like magma collecting in the cauldron of a volcano, the pressure would build and build, growing in power and fury, until, when Richelieu had his prey in his grasp, it would be released, in an eruption as devestating as Mt Versuvius was for Pompei.

For long months Richelieu had waited to find the means to rip The Inseparables apart.

At first he had considered using his suspicions that The Queens baby might not be The Kings, suspecting that Aramis had in fact sired the child growing in Anne`s womb.

But he was no fool, the fact that she had conceived, proved one thing, that She was fertile, and if she had not conceived by Louis, then he was not.

Having her destroyed would inevitably lead to civil war, as Louis would never procreate on any woman, he was the one who was infertile, and whether or not this baby was of his blood, it would be rocognized by everyone as being The Dauphin or Dauphine.

While a bastard in the nursery may have bothered Richelieu years ago, he was now old enough to not worry about it, knowing he would likly be dead long before the infant took the throne, therefore it was not his concern, and at least the child would prevent Gaston of Orleans from ever getting his hands on The Crown.

So on this Richelieu held his peace and then thing lie, looking elsewhere to reap his vengence.

Patiently he waited, and watched, and learned, using every means at his disposal to find something he could use against The Inseparables, until finally it was delivered to him.

 

Ordinarily Richelieu was rather broad minded when it came to pleasure of the flesh, he cared not for who lay with whom, male with male, female with female, it did`nt matter to him, he had greater things to occupie his time than such trivia.

But, having discovered the Inseparables biggest, most dangerous secret, he was now forgetting his usual disinterest in Sodomy and was thoroughly intent on using their homosexual relationship to his own ends.

The most logical course would be to have them brough up on charges, which would see them publically disgraced, quite possible castrated, and certainly hung for their crimes against nature.

But, this was too tame for Richelieu`s desires.

He wanted to rip them apart himself, to make sure that they suffered the full weight of his fury, to ruin them and everything they had completely, and there was one way he could this.

D'Artagnan

 

d'Artagnan was clearly new to this tryst, and while he was hopelessly in love with his older mentors and lovers, they were deeply enamoured and infatuated with him, all the more so for his innocence.

This made him Richelieu`s perfect tool for their destruction.

The sweet, untouched little Gascon lamb, would be sacrificed through his own loyalty to his lovers, and in doing so, would be the means for their downfall.

 

Richelieu was no stranger to the ways of male loving.

He had served for a time in the army, had seen campaigns and learned of how Men took relief in each other when the camp whores were too poxed and repugnant to aroused even the most desperate of men, and the need for physical comfort was too strong to be ignored.

He had learned how to use his hands, his mouth, who to ease the way into someones body, and how to have his own body entered with damage.

Such things were not unusual in any army, it was a fact that homosexuality among fighting men went back into antiquity, and while it was not spoken of these days, everyone knew that it still went on.

Richelieu also knew of the more brutal sides of male sexuality, of those who preyed upon others of their own sex, who raped, and tore, and maimed those they claimed.

He knew of the deviced that could be used on bodies to excrutiating torment, in short, he knew exactly how, and what he would do to d'Artagnan to wrench this damnable brotherhood apart once and for all.

 

 

Garrison 

 

Aramis tipped his hat forward to shade his eyes as he leaned back on the bench watching d'Artagnan sparring with Athos.

The boy was stripped to his shirt sleeves, breeches, and boots, said shirt plastered to his slender frame with sweat as he crossed swords with his beloved mentor.

His chin length black hair flew about in damp waves as he ducked and dodged, performing an acrobatic flip across the mud and landed like a cat, springing back to his feet and deflecting Athos`s advancing blow 

"Makes for a pleasent sight don`t it?" Porthos asked sitting down beside Aramis apparently finished dumping fellow Musketeers in the hay for the time being!

"Utterly orgasmic my friend!" Aramis replied shamelessly "I can`t wait to have that sweet little arse riding my cock, those long legs wrapped about my hips, and those delectable lips parted in desperate cries of pleasure!", Porthos gave a groan and elbowed Aramis`s ribs 

"I can`t get hard here!" he grunted, "Tone it down will you?"

"Spoil sport!" Aramis teased watching as d'Artagnan was finally disarmed by Athos and knelt in the mud panting heavily 

"I`ll have you yet Athos!" he declared getting back to his feet and sheething his sword "You`ll be the one on the ground before long!"

"never gonna happen!" Athos replied with a smirk "Little Puppys have to grow up into dogs before they can tackle their elders!"

"I`m not a damn Puppy!" d'Artagnan roared at Athos running at his back and jumping on his shoulders aiming to push Athos to the ground but only succeeding in getting hung upside down by Athos and his backside slapped! 

"Now, you are being a very bad boy, and do you know what happens to bad boys?" Athos said as d'Artagnan let out a stream of profanities than did Porthos proud! only to squark with indignity as Athos slapped his arse even harder, "They get punished!" Athos finished "And it seems like you need to go over my knee, young man!"

"I`ll break your knees old man!" d'Artagnan threw back his cheeks flaming at the gathering of Musketeers who were clearly apreciating his humiliation "I`ll get you for this Athos!" he growled "You`ll be sorry!"

"Athos!", the man in question looked up and saw Treville watching from the balconey

"Sir?"

"When you`ve finished scolding our Petit Garcon can you Porthos and Aramis grace me with your presence?" Treville asked smirking at the indignant cry d'Artagnan gave at being called a Petit Garcon 

"My pleasure Captain" Athos said tapping d'Artagnan`s backside once more "I`ll be right with you!", after depositing d'Artagnan on the table and ruffling his hair!, he, Porthos and Aramis went up to Treville`s office grinning at the curses d'Artagnan sent after them!.

 

"Gentlemen" Treville said as they came in "I have a mission for you, that`ll take you out of Paris for two days"

"Where are we going?" Aramis asked "And is d'Art coming with us?"

"Not this time" Treville replied "Louis maybe planning a hunt in the next two days, so he`ll be needed here" picking up a sealed letter he handed it over to Athos "You`re to ride to the Monestary in Tours and give that to the Abbot, stay over night, and then return with his reply the following day"

"This is the Cardinal`s seal" Athos said frowning at the red wax on the letter 

"He has requested that you do this" Treville said with a pull of his lips into a look of disgust "Apparently he can not spare any of his five hundred Red Guards for the job, and begged to have use of His Majesty`s musketeers"

"Which the King granted" Porthos grunted shaking his head "Bollocks!"

"Bollocks aside, we have our orders gentlemen" Treville said shrugging his shoulders "Do your duty"

"Captain", Athos gave a slight incline of his head to Treville ushering Aramis and a grumbling Porthos out of the office so they could go and get packed up and ready to go to Tours.

 

"What did the Captain want?" d'Artagnan asked munching on a large chunk of brioche smothered in butter and apricote preserve, and kept it well out of Porthos`s reach!

"We`re to play errand boys for Richelieu" Aramis grumbled "Deliver a message to Tours, and then return with a reply"

"All of us?" d'Artagnan asked licking butter from his lips 

"I`m afraid not Ma Truffe" Athos replied keeping his voice low so no one else would hear the endearment "Louis maybe having a hunt while we`re away and you will be needed if he does", the look of disapointment on d'Artagnan`s face made his smile and lean closer to give d'Artagnan`s shoulder a squeeze 

"It`ll only be a couple of a days, then we can be together again"

"Alright" D'Artagnan sighed some what mollified "Promise you`ll be careful though?"

"Cross my heart Querida" Aramis said doing exactly that! "And you look after yourself aswell, we may have a few plans for you when we get back!", d'Artagnan blushed easily able to guess what said plans were and hoped that the time moved quickly so they could get to said plans as soon as could be.


	4. Chapter 4

It was less than four hours after his lovers had left for Tours, that d'Artagnan received a summons to attend the Cardinal in the Louvre.

Making a face, he scrunched the parchment up and shoved it in his pocket, dutifully following the Red Guard who had played messenger, to The Louvre.

d'Artagnan had only been into Richlieus office in The Louvre twice, and both times he had hated being there, being in Richelieu`s presence was rather like being a fly caught on the edges of a sticky web, with Richelieu as the spider heading in your direction.

Walking into the the obserdly large office and seeing the Cardinal garbed in his usual reptilian like black leather, seated behing his desk, d'Artagnan could not help a slight shudder of apprehention.

There was no way that Richelieu had invited him here to share pleasentries over a glass of wine and plate of cake!, the duplicitous serpent was up to something, and d'Artagnan knew that it could not bode well for him or the Musketeers.

"The Musketeer d'Artagnan" Richelieu`s usher declared bowing from the waist to Richelieu who merely waved a hand at him, bidding him to leave, with a snap of his heels, the man turned and left, shutting the door behind him, leaving d'Artagnan alone in the office with Richelieu.

Alone

That was something d'Artagnan quickly noticed, feeling his heart rate jump at the close quarters he was in with one of his greatest enemies, and the isolation which had clearly been arranged.

Cardinal Richelieu was not a man who was without enemies, he did not dismiss his guards without good reason, especially not when he was entertaining an advasery.

Presently Richelieu looked up from his paper work, a smirk forming on his features at d'Artagnan`s discomfort  
"You are prompt, Musketeer" he declared sitting back in his chair and folding his hands over his stomach "That is at least an admirable quality"

"What would you know of admirable qualities?" d'Artagnan scoffed drawing on all his Gascon guile to quash his fear, effection an act of impatient disrespect for the Cardinal "You sent for me, obviously you want something, so what is it?" , Richelieu chuckled, his eyes dancing with darkness that d'Artagnan looked away from, letting his gaze go over the mans shoulders to the white washed wall behind him.

Leaning forward, and cupping his hands over the desk Richelieu smiled like a wolf who has cornered it`s prey and is savoring the moment of the kill  
"I know your secret" he breathed, his eyebrows rising suggestively as he dragged out the words, "Your deepest, darkest, most dangerous secret", d'Artagnan, through sheer stubborness, kept his face blank of emotion, and returned Richelieu`s gaze without flinching

"We all have secrets, Eminence, you most of all!" 

"Ah, so we do" Richelieu purred sounding like a cat who is toying with a mouse, "But this secret is not yours alone, with one you share with those you hold most dear".

 

D'Artagnan`s blood turned to ice in his veins at Richelieu`s words, he felt his heart skip a beat and then another, a cold sweat forming over the back of his neck and top lip.  
There was no mistaking what Richelieu meant, what he was reffering to, somehow he had discovered d'Artagnan`s relationship with Athos, Porthos, and Aramis, a relationship that could see them all hung for sodomy.

He felt his stomach muscles clenching painfully as if he were about to be taken ill, his head aching, and temples pounding as blood rushed through his veins.  
With a dry tongue he tried to wet his lips, and spoke with a horse voice that was hardly above a whisper, all his bravado lost 

"What do you want?" he asked "You know I have no money for blackmail, nore land to give, so what do you want of me?", he did`nt think it was possible, but he actually felt his heart sink even deeper down his body as Richelieu laughed, rising from his chair to come round the desk and stand before d'Artagnan, looking him over rather like a farmer inspecting a cow for the market

"What I want, dear, innocent, untouched d'Artagnan, is you", d'Artagnan`s eyebrows flitted in a frown, not getting the Cardinals meaning straight away, but as Richelieu pressed forward and ran a hand up his thigh the meaning became very clear and he immediately pulled away with a snarl 

"You keep your fucking hands off me!" he spat just seconds away from drawing his sword, Richelieu laughed coldly at d'Artagnan`s defiance, looking forward to beating that defiance out of him

"Very well" Richelieu said "You and your sodomite friends can give my regards to the headsman!", turning on his heel Richelieu began to head back to his desk, knowing d'Artagnan would not let him get far, in fact he had hardly taken two paces before d'Artagnan called out to him, making him pause with a smug smile and turn back round 

"Well?" he asked looking at d'Artagnan`s pale face.

D'Artagnan felt sick to his stomach, both at the thought of having the Cardinal`s blood soaked hands touching him, and of his lovers being disgraced and hung, simply for loving him and each other.

As revolting a thought as it was to have the Cardinal anywhere near him, d'Artagnan knew he would rather that, than face the alternative.

What would the cost really be?, his pride?, was not the love of Athos, Porthos, and Aramis worth far more than that?, all Richelieu would do was fuck him, it would be as meaningless as the half drunken fumble he`d had with Milady.

Gritting his teeth d'Artagnan nodded, his eyes narrow and fists painfully clenched, "Alright" he whispered 

"Alright what?" Richlieu asked 

"Alright I`ll do what you want" d'Artagnan ground out, his mouth so reviled by the words that his saliva seemed to have turned bitter

"There now" Richelieu purred folding his arms and smiling sadistically at d'Artagnan, "I knew you would see sense in the end", d'Artagnan clenching his teeth holding back the bile that was rising in his throat, clearing his throat Richelieu returned to his desk, arranging the papers upon it, "You will go forth with to The Palais Cardinal, where you shall remain for one night, and one day, and submit yourself to me completely"

"The Captain.....how will I explain my absence?" d'Artagnan protested 

"As of right now, you are on Musketeers business" Richelieu replied producing a letter with a seal upon it, "You are escorting a friend of mine back to their estates, Treville will be given my signed orders, and will not be suspicious of your absence"

"The mission to Tours...?" d'Artagnan`s breath caught in his throat as he realized, to his horror that this had all been a set up from the start, to get him seperated from his lovers, leaving him here at Richelieu`s mercy, if the man had any such thing in his heart

"I plan everything in advance" Richlieu said "If you please me enough, then neither your lovers, or anyone will ever know of what is to occur in the bed chamber of my Palais", d'Artagnan sucked on his inner lips feeling sicker by the moment 

"As I said", Richelieu continued, "You will go to my home, where you will be greeted by my personal valet, he shall then conduct you to the bath chambers and see that you are both suitably cleaned and attired for when I return this evening", with tears pricking at his eyes d'Artagnan bowed from the waist, walking stiffly from the Cardinal`s office feeling very much like a man walking to his execution.

 

 

The Palais des Cardinal was even more ornate, and glamerous than The Louvre!, even if he had not been in it`s walls under these circumstances, d'Artagnan would have felt humbled but the magnitude of wealth and power Richelieu possessed.

His Palais was just another symbol of his power and possition, much like the way Nobles draped themselves in silks, velvets, and jewels that could feed a family for a month.

The priceless paintings, statues, and decore flaunted Richelieu wealth and taste for extravegance without his needing to peacock like the Courtiers.

Feeling like an urchin brought in off the street, filthy, and uncouth, d'Artagnan followed the snobish valet through the Palais, being taken to a gold guilded bathing chamber, with a sunken tub like that of the Roman baths.

Water was already steaming in it`s depths, and making the air damp with a mist, "Strip" the Valet ordered matter of factly going to the marble counter to get out soap and scented oils, along with a rather harsh looking scrubbing brush.

Holding back the urge to bolt, d'Artagnan dutifully stripped himself, taking care with his beloved pauldron and laying it over the top of his doublet with care.

Clenching his fists he walked to the side of the bath and slowly immersed himself in the warm waters.

Under normal circumstances he would have adored this, he always enjoyed using the public baths in the city, so much so that Aramis declared him part fish!.  
He could spend hours swimming in the warm waters of the baths, and wallowing in the depths, feeling utterly decadent in the blissful heat.

But here and now, he felt sick and soiled, allowing himself to be used like this, even though he knew there was no other choice.

"Dip your head, we need to wash your hair" the Valet ordered coming over to the side of the bath with soap, oil, and the scrubbing brush, silently d'Artagnan dunked himself, and allowed the Valet to wash his hair in the soap and oils before dunking again to ride himself of the suds, he resolutely remained mute as the soap was rubbed all over his body, and he was ruthlessly scrubbed from head to foot, before the oil was put on to soften and scent his skin.

Once the Valet was satisfied he was clean all over he was ordered to remove himself from the bath and was wrapped in a towel and taken through to a small anti chamber where a fire was burning.

Here he was made to sit before the harth, and have his hair dried and curled with an iron into the ringlet curls like that of Grecian Gods.

The Valet used a file to scrape under d'Artagnans finger and toe nails, removing all the dirt, he then filed down all d'Artagnan`s nails, painfully short, so he would not be able to scratch.

With the towel removed, he stood naked once again, his face expressionless and his eyes fixed upon the chandelier above as his body was painted in a golden oil that left his skin glinting in the light and smelling of an exotic perfume.

Silently the Valet brought out a costume that would have been fitting for the decadent debauchery of Pompeii since it would leave very little to the imagination, and make d'Artagnan look like a whore.

A long length of cream damask was draped over d'Artagnan`s body, wrapping about his hips to be held in place by a gold pin, then the remaining length was brought diagonally up over his torso to drape over his left shoulder with the rest falling loose down his back.

Silent and resigned to his fate, d'Artagnan allowed the Valet to take him from the anti chamber, and lead him into the master bedroom of the Palaise Cardinal, where he was bade to lay upon the chaise, draped over it, in the position of an ancient Roman courtesan, and wait for his Lords return.

D'Artagnan however did not have long to wait for Richelieu, for hardly ten minutes went by before the Cardinal came into the chambers, shutting the doors behind him and gazed upon d'Artagnan`s atire a cold dry laugh escaping his lips making d'Artagnan`s heart sink even more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`ve posted a couple of real angsty prompts of the whump site, to be checked out and hopefully filled, (Bats eyelashes and pouts lips hopefully!)


	5. Chapter 5

Richelieu walked into the room going to a table containing sweetmeats and wine. 

Pouring himself measure into a golden chalice he raised it to his lips and drank, keeping his eyes on d'Artagnan who looked at him with the guarded expression of a creature of prey before it`s hunter.

It was an expression that Richelieu enjoyed seeing on d'Artagnan, to see the arogant youth fearful instead of defiant.

"Botticelli could have painted you" Richelieu said his voice gentle and beguiling as he slowly walked over to d'Artagnan, "I do not think he could have found a more fair model for his paintings", reaching out his hand Richelieu stroked d'Artagnan`s cheek with his knuckle enjoying the sight of d'Artagnan`s jaw clenching as he fought against his desire to pull away 

"Tell me young d'Artagnan, what is your Christian name?"

"Charles" d'Artagnan whispered 

"Charles, have you heared of the brothels of Venice?", d'Artagnan shuddered at Richelieu`s question earning a chuckle from the Cardinal, "They have boys like you there, pretty little things, ready to do anything that is required of them", d'Artagnan grit his teeth averting his eyes while fighting the urge to vomit, "You are to do what I will require of you" Richelieu breath leaning down and rubbing his nose against d'Artagnan`s cheek breathing in the scent of the perfume on his skin, his beard scratched at d'Artagnan`s skin, his wine scented breath making the Gascon`s stomach churn, as Richelieu`s mouth pressing into his flesh moving to his mouth.

A sharp cry escaped d'Artagnan`s lips as Richelieu`s mouth slammed into his, his tongue forcing it`s way inside half choking d'Artagnan and his filled his mouth!.

Every instinct in d'Artagnan had him wanting to move, to fight, to shove Richelieu from his person!, but he forced himself to keep still even as Richelieu grabbed hold of his wrists in a surprisingly strong grip, jumping up from the chaise and dragging d'Artagnan down onto the floor making him yelp with pain as his knees hit the ground!.

With a savage growl Richelieu dragged d'Artagnan across the room and threw him upon the bed.

"Oh Lord forgive me my trespasses" Richelieu said as he undid his doublet, letting it fall to the ground and loosened the collar of his black shirt, his fingers going to his breeches and undoing them while d'Artagnan slid backwards up the bed watching him with a pounding heart  
"And forgive those who trespass against us", Richelieu crossed himself and kissed his fingers before lunging on the bed.

D'Artagnan`s wrists were thrust above his head and held in place by Richelieu`s hand, his Ring of Office digging into his skin.  
Using his knee, Richelieu roughly parted d'Artagnan`s thighs and forced himself between them, his right hand fumbling at his cock, getting himself fully errect with a few tugs, with a smile that d'Artagnan knew he would remember for an eternity in his nightmares, Richelieu thrust forward breeching d'Artagnan`s unprepared flesh with brutal savagry.

D'Artagnan could`nt hold back the howl of pain that burst from his mouth as Richelieu`s cock forced it`s way inside him, tearing his flesh as forcefully as a sword!, he did`nt think the pain could possibly get any worse than it already was, but as Richelieu moved, pulling back to thrust in again d'Artagnan knew fresh agony that turned his vision white as agonised screams broke through the air, then he knew no more.

 

As d'Artagnan fainted with the pain, Richelieu continued to thrust inside his limp body, making use of him even in his swoon, the blood from his torn skin now easing the passage into d'Artagnans body, making the delicious tightness smooth and slippery as he rutted himself in orgasem, spilling himself inside d'Artagnan and letting himself fall heavily over the youths body panting with effort.

Climbing from the bed Richelieu went to the ewer and splashed water on himself, cleaning d'Artagnan`s blood from his person, and removing his shirt and throwing it to the floor for a maid to to deal with later.

Smirking at d'Artagnan who still lay in his swoon, blood seeping from between his legs to spread on the bed sheets, "Pretty virgin whore" he whispered going to the trunk under the bed and pulling it out revealing an aray of devices that would have not been out of place in a torture chamber.

With a smile he selected an item, a set of shackles with a long chain that would fasten about the head board, it was not a frightening device to begin with, but when one looked inside the cuffs that would go about the wrists, the dread would begin, for inside them were razor sharp metal teeth that would sink into the flesh and rip it should the wrists be moved over much.

 

 

D'Artagnan groggily came to, his head feeling muzzy and heavy as consciousness slowy came back to him.

For a moment he did not remember where he was and what was happening, but as he tried to move a wave of excrutiating pain came from between his legs that brought tears to his eyes and a sob from his lips  
"Are you broken so soon?" came Richelieu mocking voice from above d'Artagnan where he was sat upon the pillows, d'Artagnan lifted his head just in time to see Richelieu close and lock the cuffs about his wrists, the teeth sinking into his flesh with a painfull click!.

A whimper escaped d'Artagnan`s lips as blood tricked down his wrists to spatter the pillow, the whimper becoming a pained cry as Richelieu tugged on the chain that led up to the head board where the shackled bound him too, "Is that all you can do?" Richelieu jeered yanking on the chain making d'Artagnan sob for the red hot pain that coursed through his wrists

"Is that it Musketeer?, can all you do is bleed and weep?", Richelieu sneered at d'Artagnan throwing down the chain and rising from the bed, stalking his way over to the trunk once more, selecting a cat of nine tails which he cracked against the floor.

 

D'Artagnan watched Richelieu, panting with fear as he walked forward his whip in hand, "Why?" he whispered his eyes glimmering with unshed tears, "You have me at your mercy already, why do this?" 

"Why not?" Richelieu replied, placing a hand on d'Artagnan`s chest, hooking his fingers under the length of d'Artagnan`s toga that was now stained with blood, "Why should I not take complete advantage of having you at my mercy?".

D'Artagnan closed his eyes, his face scrunching up and body tensing as Richelieu tore the togo from his body, the pin clattering to the floor and the cloth itself fluttering to the ground as his body was bared before the Cardinal.

Gritting his teeth tight, d'Artagnan tried to brace himself for the blow of the whip, but it did not help, as the tails came down across his exposed belly all the breath was forced out of d'Artagnan`s body with a scream!. 

Hot angry pain burned across his middle from the weels left by the tails, making breathing painful and difficult as his muscles throbbed, he was hardly able to draw any air into his lungs before it was forced out again by Richelieu bringing the whip down again over his sola plexis, again and again the whip came down, over his belly, his torso, his upper thighs, at first reddening and bruising his skin, but Richelieu was not satisfied with that, he want the skin torn and bleeding, and continued to beat down upon d'Artagnan until his front was running with blood.

D'Artagnan was almosy hyperventilating as he tried to breath, his chest hurting so much he could`nt take more than short shallow breaths, his head spinning and heart beating even faster.

"Such a fair sight to behold" Richelieu purred taking hold of d'Artagnan`s ankles and flipping him over making him cry out even more his wrists were bit into by the cuff and the wounds on his front were rubbed as he was forced onto his belly.

Richelieu smirked down at d'Artagnan`s unblemished back, which appeared to him like an artists canvas awaiting it`s brushes stroke, cracking the bloody whip and making blood and flesh splatter the wall of his chambers he readied his arm once more and brought the whip down on d'Artagnan`s back.

By the time Richelieu had finally tired himself, and finished gauging d'Artagnan`s flesh, the bed was covered in bloody and d'Artagnan was sobbing into the pillow under his head.

Blood had pooled under him, forming a nest of pain and misery, it seemed there was not an inch of his body that was not awash in pain, for both inside and outside his body he was hurting, and Richelieu had only just begun on breaking him.

"You can rest yourself now Musketeer" Richelieu said as he washed blood from himself into the ewer preparing to go and dine, to regain his strength to begin his amusments once again, "My Valet shall clean you, and make you ready for my attentions once more"

"Oh, dos`nt blood and tears harden your cock Monsigneur le Cardinal?" d'Artagnan jeered his voice horse from screaming "Does it taste to bitter for your palate?", a yelp escaped his lips as Richelieu crossed the room and grabbed his head by his hair yanking it back and holding it tight, his hot breath blowing over d'Artagnan`s ashen cheeks

"You will have that Sass beaten out of you before we are done" Richelieu growled "I will have you go beyond begging for mercy, I will have so wretched and broken that you will not have the words left to speak, nore even the will left to say them!", tossing d'Artagnan back down on the bed Richelieu stormed across the room, going through to his anti chamber to be dressed for his dinner.

 

Left alone d'Artagnan curled up into a fetal position, closing his eyes and trying to will himself into a sleep so he could, at least for a time forget the pain in his body, and his fear for what yet awaited him at Richelieu`s hands.


	6. Chapter 6

While Richelieu dined from golden plate, and pure glass goblets, d'Artagnan was subjected to another bathing, not this time in the bath chamber, but chained to the bed.

The valet who had first seen to his ablutions had returned with a basin of warm water, towels, and scented oils.  
He saw to the cleaning of d'Artagnan`s soiled body with such cold, quiet efficiantcey that d'Artagnan wondered if this was common occurance in the Palais Cardinal.

If Richelieu frequently brought young men and boys back here, chained them to his bed and tore them apart for his pleasure. 

Staring up at the ceiling, his eyes searching the frecoes depicting angels in golden goldens, d'Artagnan wondered just how many boys like him had, had their innocence torn from them here in this bed, had been cleaned up by this very Valet, who only spoke to him to tell him to move his limbs, or to roll over.

The water stung his lash wounds painfully, making him hiss in discomfort, though he knew that they would heal the better for the cleaning, and be less likly to get infected.

The cleansing between his buttocks was even more agonising for him, as the Valet swiftly swiped at the abused and torn skin, washing away blood and semen, d'Artagnan was unable to supress his whimpers, and fresh tears that speckled his eyelashes.

The friction burns and bruises on his inner thighs continued to ache after the washing was finished, and fresh blood continued to seep from his torn enterence, spattering the fresh bed sheet that the Valet laid over bed once he was done with the cleaning, shooing d'Artagnan up onto the pillows while he changed the sheet. 

Bundeling the soiled towels and sheets up, he took the load, and the water to dispose of, leaving d'Artagnan without saying a word to him, nore giving him so much as a comforting glance as he left the raped Gascon on the fresh bed.

 

Staring at the now closed door, d'Artagnan felt like a whipped dog which had been kicked into it`s kennel and left to gaze forlornly at the closed door, behind which it`s master resided.  
No doubt Richelieu would have enjoyed the description of d'Artagnan`s situation, and agreed with him, that he was no more than a dog for the whipping, an animal with which Richelieu would do as he pleased.

Bringing his knees up to his chest, d'Artagnan curled up into a fetol position, burrying his face into the pillows, letting his tears fall in silence as he slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

 

It was a stinging blow to his backside that woke d'Artagnan two hours later.

Jerking up from his sleep he could`nt help but to cringe back into the pillows as he saw Richelieu had returned to him.

"You still bleed" Richelieu said looking at the red staining between d'Artagnan`s thighs, where he still felt like glass shards had been shoved inside him, "Tell me, little Gascon" Richelieu breathed sitting down on the bed beside d'Artagnan and stroking his cheek as if he were lover addressing his beloved, "Were you a virgin before this night?, had no cock breeched those olive buttocks of yours?, had your long brown thighs never wrapped about a strong virial body before?", d'Artagnan looked away from Richelieu, knowing that the Cardinal did not really want an answer, he was simply amusing himself over the fact he had done more than rape d'Artagnan, he had stolen away his innocence during the act.

"I am sure you are very sore down there right now" Richelieu purred trailing a finger tip down d'Artagnan`s side, uncaring as his nails dug into the hardly scabbed over welts on d'Artagnan`s body, smirking at the Gascon who was biting his inner lips to keep from wincing, he slid his hand down d'Artagnan`s hip and between his thighs, his fingers breeching d'Artagnan`s flesh with brutal force!.

d'Artagnan was unable to hold back his howl of pain, Richelieu`s fingers may have been long, and tapering, but to his abused flesh they might aswell have been a red hot poker!.

Richelieu seemed to delight in d'Artagnan`s pained cries, twisting his fingers back and forth reopening hardly closed wounds, making the blood run even more down onto his palm  
"D`you know I could damage you for life like this?" he said in voice that sounded like he was sharing a secret with d'Artagnan, not torturing him in the most revolting fashion.

"I could leave you broken inside, so torn and shredded that you will forver be in agony" Richelieu`s dark eyes glittered with malicious delight as he looked down at d'Artagnan`s pale face, "You would limp everytime you tried to walk, you would sob each time you sat, be unable to rid a horse like a man, and be forced to ride side saddle like a woman!, and when you releave yourself...", Richelieu gave a cold laugh "You would scream for the anguish the motion would give you!, blood spilling out of your body with each expulsion of waste!"

Richelieu pulled his fingers out of d'Artagnan`s body, his whole hand covered in blood, which continued to spill down d'Artagnan`s thighs and puddle on the white sheets,  
"What do you think of that?" he whispered to d'Artagnan wiping his hand on the pillow by d'Artagnan`s face.

In spite of his pain, his torment, d'Artagnan grit his teeth, making himself sit up so his face was inches from Richelieu`s, he narrowed his dark brown eyes, fixing them on Richelieu`s glinted slate orbs, filled his mouth with saliva and spat into Richelieu`s face!  
"Go to hell!" he snarled briefly enjoying the look of shock that graced the Cardinal`s face, however he was not able to enjoy it for very long, as Richelieu wipped the spit from his face then brutally back handed d'Artagnan, breaking his nose and splitting open his lips!.

His head spinning and face throbbing as hot blood cascaded down his chin, d'Artagnan lay back on the bed, unable to defend himself as Richelieu pounced upon him, his long fingered left hand wrapping about d'Artagnan`s throat as his right fist punched his face, his jeweled rings cutting into his cheeks, and eyebrows, rendering his face a mass of blood and bruising, with d'Artagnan barely keeping hold of his consciousness.

Though as Richelieu let go of his throat and pushed his legs apart, he would have been grateful to not have stayed conscious, for as Richelieu thrust inside his body, he experianced pain he had never before known existed.

It went beyond pain that caused one to scream, beyond agony that caused fainting, it rendered d'Artagnan into a frozen muteness, his body hardly clinging to sanity as he was further torn both inside and outside his body.

 

 

d'Artagnan winced as sharp metal nipple clamps were fastened about his nipples, the clamps sharpened so they cut into his flesh as they were pressed tight, a chain linking them, and then running down d'Artagnan`s body to join up with a metal cage that Richelieu fastened about his cock, it`s razor sharp edges cutting into his most tender flesh, and a brutal nail like device in the cup at the base of the cage was inserted inside the eye of his cock!.

The pain of the sharp nail went right up into d'Artagnan`s bladder, making his belly ache as much as his cock did from the presence of the sharp device.

The inside of the cage was sharp enough, but the outside of the cage was studded with teeth like points, that scratched at his thighs and his balls, increasing his torment even more.

"Some people enjoy this" Richelieu said his fingers wrapping around the chain and looking at d'Artagnan with a cold smirk, "Some people pay a Kings ransom to have this done to them, did you know that?", d'Artagnan did know it, had heard of these things, of the twisted sexual games that people played in the more exclusive of brothels, but now he was experiancing these things himself, he could not imagine why anyone would want to subject themselves to such misery.

White hot pain shot through his whole body as Richelieu yanked on the chain, tugging on it back and forth so the nail inside his cock tore at the inner skin while the teeth on the inside and outside of the cage cut into his cock, and the nipple clamps twisted and tore at his nipples, making them bleed down his torso as the were wrenched back and forth.

Just when d'Artagnan thought he could not possibly take anymore pain, he was suddenly pulled up and flipped over to lay on his belly, the cage and clamps sinking into his skin all the more for the position he was laying in, hot tears spilled down his cheeks, a broken whimper escaping his lips as he felt the presence of something between his buttocks, probing, to gain entry to his body.

"I`ll make you beg for mercy yet, my impudent Gascon whelp" Richelieu growled, using a metal phallis, he once again breeched d'Artagnan`s body, ramming the ten inch long, three inch wide device deep inside d'Artagnan, sharpened bulbs running along the length of the phallis tore open d'Artagnan`s over stretched skin, the sharp pointed head digging into his prostate, forcing d'Artagnan`s body to become aroused, despite his revulsion and horror.

"Ah, such young flexible skin!" Richelieu chuckled shoving on the end of the member pushing it further inside d'Artagnan, driving it deeper into his body, making d'Artagnan choke on his sobs and moans, hating himself for the arousal he was feeling, his own body betraying him, making his cock throb with pain as it swelled inside it`s cage, the nail inside it becoming a red hot poker of torment.

A shrill scream shot forth from d'Artagnan`s lips as Richelieu gave a final push on the phallis, shoving it all the way inside him, with hardly any of the metal left visible on the outside.

D'Artagnan panted and sweated, tears streaming down his cheeks as he fought against his own body, his swollen cock, grown fat with desire pulsed demandingly inside it`s prison, the tender flesh being torn off as the teeth gauged his hardened skin, causing him agony that grew worse by the moment, his insides felt like they were on fire, his pinioned prostate throbbing against the cruel metal that was wedged inside him, having sunk so deeply that his lower belly ached with the pain of it`s presence.

He cried out in utter torment as Richelieu manhandled him up onto his knees, his arms pulled painfully above his head, the teeth on the cuffs cutting into his wrists once more, the Cardinal`s hand ran down d'Artagnan`s belly pushing at the firm muscles, his nails digging into the welts   
"You must be hungry" he commented patting d'Artagnan`s stomach, "Having fasted for so long, you must be starved", the cruel glint in his eyes made d'Artagnan quiver in dread of what was coming next.

What would this be?, was he now to be force fed some vile concoction that would cause him to double over and vomit?, or turn his bowels to liquid and leave him crouched over a pot in agony as his insides fell out?, both would give him pain and humiliation, both would likly cause Richelieu pleasure when he saw the misery d'Artagnan was subject to, but the mess that these things would cause was not something he thought Richelieu would wish for.

The Cardinal was a fastidious man, and someone vomiting, and shitting everywhere, while humiliating, would not be something he would be pleased to watch.

D'Artagnan`s suspicions were proven correct as Richelieu sat back on his haunches and stroked at his own cock, bringing himself to half mast, "Here" he declared grabbing d'Artagnan`s hair and pulling his head down, making his shoulders throb and burn as his arms were nearly pulled from their sockets with the position, and his caged cock was squashed down against his thighs.

Had there been anything in his stomach then d'Artagnan would certainly have vomited as his nose was pressed against the Cardinal`s cock, that was scented with his own blood,   
"There, feast" Richelieu purred stroking d'Artagnan`s head like a one would a dog, "Fill your belly on my seed, drink deep to quench what must be a terrible thirst".


	7. Chapter 7

"When we make love to you, the first time, you fell pleasure you can not begin to imagine" Aramis purred as he fed d'Artagnan a date, his finger tips stroking d'Artagnan`s lips   
"Your body will feel as if it is being struck by lightening!, ever nerve stimulated and setting your whole body alight with passion!"

d'Artagnan moaned, sucking Aramis`s fingers into his mouth and licking them hungrily, he wanted to do more, he wanted to move, to reach out and caress Aramis, to kiss him and hold him, but Porthos and Athos held him captive in the most delcious of ways.

The two of them were working in tandem, their skilled hands, and wicked mouths covering each and every inch of his body, the callouses of their hands were more arousing than the soft skin of a womans palm, their blunt nails more pleasuring than the buffed claws of a wench, and the rough brush of their beards brought him more desire than the smooth plains of a womans jaw had ever done!.

"Please!" he moaned looking at Aramis with wide, dilated eyes that were begging with need "Please!" he whimpered trying to buck his hips and writhe beneath the hands of his lovers

"Patience Ma Truffe" Athos chuckled, his mouth a hairs bredth from d'Artagnan`s groain, the hot air ghosting over his skin, making him whine even more 

"All good things" Aramis laughed kissing d'Artagnan`s cheek "Come to those who wait!".

 

D'Artagnan`s tear swollen eyes opened, the agony of his body rushing back to him as he became aware of himself once more.

The last remnants of his dream clung to his mind making him want to weep for the comfort of his lovers, the touch of their gentle hands, and sweet lips.

He had thought he`d loose his innocence to them, to be ravaged and torn assunder by pleasure and passion.   
He`d dreamed of it many times as he had slept in their arms, his body warm and wonderfully cocooned in their protective and loving embrace, he had imagined himself being kissed and caressed until he weeping with desire, was begging for his ravishment, he`d pictured himself being lifted into Porthos`s lap, held by the hips by the powerful man and gently lowered onto his cock, Porthos whispering sweet nothings to him while Aramis and Athos kissed at his throat and caressed his trembling thighs, easing him into Porthos`s lap.

He`d imagined Aramis spreading his thighs and squirming his way between them, tickling and teasing as he went, seeming to find each and ever tender spot d'Artagnan had without even trying!, from his groin up to his mouth, Aramis would kiss, leaning d'Artagnan aching and clinging to him, ready to do anything to get Aramis to fuck him!, and only then would Aramis enter his body, taking his time to savour each and every moment of their love making.

He dreamed of Athos possessing him like an Alpha Wolf, of being turned onto his hands and knees, Athos covering his back in kisses, even biting him to show his ownership of d'Artagnan`s body, his strong, calloused hands running over d'Artagnan`s torso, wrapping about his abdomen, pulling him closer and holding him tight, his stubbled jaw rubbing against d'Artagnan`s throat as he growled passionately in his ear.

His hand would clasp about d'Artagnan`s cock, milking him, while his own rubbed demandingly at d'Artagnan`s enterence, but not until d'Artagnan was at the point of spilling into his hand would Athos enter him, and then, as thrust in and out of d'Artagnan`s shivering, agonisingly aroused body, he would hold off d'Artagnan`s release, making him feel like he was going to explode before he allowed him to reach the heights of bliss as he spilled himself.

 

Those erotic dreams had left d'Artagnan waking wet for weeks, earning him reddened cheeks, and delighted chuckles from his lovers.

He had been wound tighter than a bow string, waiting impatiently for his lovers ravishment of him, desperate for them, wish time away so that promised ravishment would finally come.

He`d never thought, never in his darkest moments had he imagined that he would end up raped and tortured.

He had never thought that he was would be so weakened and broken that he would cower before his enemy.  
Yet as Richelieu aproached him, he could not help but to shy back into the bloody bed sheets, or hold back to whimper that escaped his lips as the Cardinal`s hand reached out to stroke his bruised cheek.

"Time for something new I think" Richelieu declared, running his fingers down d'Artagnan`s spine and between his buttocks, Richelieu grasped hold of the phallis inside d'Artagnan and ripped it out of the Gascons body with a spray of blood!.

A strangled cry escaped d'Artagnan`s lips, his inside burning with pain, and his thighs flowing once more with blood.

His head was aching from blood loss and stress, his throat torn up from screaming, never in his whole life had he ever felt so wretched as he did right now, not even having the strength to put up a fight as Richelieu rolled him onto his back to remove the nipple clamps and cock cage.

To d'Artagnan`s intense shame, the moment the cage was released and the nail was withdrawn from inside his cock, his bladder released in a powerful rush of bloody urine!.

Further pain scolded d'Artagnan as the urine stung the raw wounds at the very base of his cock, but before he could even try to cope with the torturous pain of this, Richelieu`s fist hit his cheek in reprimand  
"You fouled my bed you filthy whore!" the Cardinal snarled "You dirty slut!", d'Artagnan could`nt think of a reply, could do nothing but pant and moan for the pain that seemed to radiating from every corner of his person.

He gave a savage howl of torment as Richelieu undid the cuff that was bound to the bed, and dragged him from the bed by the chain, the teeth tearing into his wrists, and pulling visicously as his arms and shoulders.

His body slammed painfully onto the step between the bed and floor, his arms feeling like they were on fire as Richelieu pulled on them, loosing him temper and yanking so hard d'Artagnan heard and felt his left shoulder dislocate!.

Unable to scream anymore he vomited up thin watery bile onto the Cardinal`s floor, his head feeling ready to explode for the pain that was throbbing behind his eyes.

A weak sob, more that of an ailing new born, than a grown man, escaped d'Artagnan`s lips as Richelieu`s feet kicked at his back, his ribs and his thighs as he curled up into his fetal position, his whole body shaking and coated in a thin sheen of sweat.

"You`re worse than a rabid dog!" Richelieu raged flinging down the chains in disgust, marching across the chambers he flung open the door, bellowing for his valet to come and attend d'Artagnan, and have the bed and floor cleaned.

"You will pay dearly for this" he said as he walked back towards d'Artagnan sitting down on the chaise and pouring himself a cup of wine "I might have spared you the worst, but for this transgression, you shall suffer it all!".

 

D'Artagnan was once against scrubbed clean by the uncaring Valet, his hair seized and head tipped back to force water and a weak broth down his throat, both feeling like leaden weights in his stomach.

The Valet also forced d'Artagnan`s throbbing shoulder back into the socket, causing him more pain the dislocation had!.

Once the room and he was clean, d'Artagnan was dragged back over to the bed and bent over it on his stomach, his knees thumped into the step painfully as his arms were pulled above his head and the cuff shackled to the head board.

"Eminence", the Valet bowed once and left, closing the door behind him leaving Richelieu alone once more with d'Artagnan.

Resting his head on the bedding d'Artagnan began to whisper soft prayers into the thick sheets, trying to ignore tha sound of Richelieu moving behind him, and keep from imagining all the things that Richelieu maybe planning to do to him.

From his trunk Richelieu drew a long flat wooden baton complete with nails hammered through the wood.

"You have been a very disobediant dog" Richelieu said walking up to d'Artagnan swinging the baton back and forth "You need to be disciplined, strictly disciplined", d'Artagnan`s cries were muffled into the bedsheets, his tears blotting into them as Richelieu beat the baton against his backside and thighs, the nails gauging open his flesh with every impact.

Sobs chocked in his throat and his hands curled into fists as the blows kept on coming, until every inch of his thighs and buttocks was dripping with blood and bright red with fresh bruising.

"Up!" Richelieu barked kicking at d'Artagnan`s calves, "Up!", gritting his teeth, d'Artagnan managed to raise himself to his feet and held his breath as Richelieu spun him round, bending him backwards over the bed, "Very disciplined" he whispered raising the baton again.

d'Artagnan`s eyes widdened and a scream of pure agony rang through the chamber as the nailed wood came down over his groin.

With his lower abdomen and his crotch swollen, bruised and bleeding, just the same his his thighs and buttocks, there was not a single position d'Artagnan could find that was not agony.

He heared himself begging for mercy as Richelieu flung him to the floor pulling him over to the table where bolts and a hammer lay waiting.

His body was so abused, so worn that he could not muster the strength to fight as Richelieu released the cuff from about his bloody, torn wrists.  
Instead he lay at the Cardinal`s feet, like a kicked dog before it`s displeased master.

"They nailed Christ to the cross by his wrists" Richelieu said picking up a bolt and the hammer, "Had those nails been removed he would have bled to death in moments, it would have given him a quicker, less painful end, than Crucifixion gave him", he smiled down at d'Artagnan who lay limp and broken at his feet, slowly kneeling down beside him  
"I would love to Crucify you d'Artagnan, to see you nailed to a cross, with a crown of thorns about your over proud head!" he whispered into d'Artagnan`s face, "But saddly, that, would likely kill you, and I want you to live, so you can suffer".

Placing the bolt over d'Artagnan`s left palm he raised the hammer and brought it down, nailing d'Artagnan`s hand to the floor!, desolate sobs shook d'Artagnan as his right hand was grabbed and he was laid on his back, the bolt hammered down through his hand leaving him pinned to the floor completely.

"D`you think they`ll still want you now?" Richelieu asked kicking apart d'Artagnan`s thighs and kneeling between them, taking his cock in hand, "Think Athos will still want to kiss you?, Porthos to caress you?, Aramis to taste you?", he laughed coldy at the tears flowing down d'Artagnan`s cheeks, "They will be as a disgusted by you, as you no doubt are by yourself!"

A single sob broke free from d'Artagnan`s lips as Richelieu thrust inside him once again   
"You should throw your worthless carcass into the Seine, or jump from the roof top of the garrison!" Richelieu declared between thrusts "No one will want you now, they will never look at you with anything but revulsion and hatred, for the filthy, defiled catamite you are!".


	8. Chapter 8

D'Artagnan entered the garrison in a daze. 

He could`nt remember leaving the Palais Cardinal, could`nt remember the Valet bathing him one last time, or being dressed in his clothes, nore his departure from Richelieu`s rooms.

Somehow he`d made it across the city and into the garrison without even knowing how he`d got there!.

It was`nt until the third time his name had been called and a hand came down on his shoulder that he came back into himself, spinning round and seeing Treville`s worried face  
"What happened?" the Captain asked, his eyes running over d'Artagnan`s swollen and bruised face 

"I......it..........there was......a fight", d'Artagnan could`nt seem to think straight, could`nt make his brain and mouth work together, with Treville`s sharp eyes boring into him, seeming to be able to see right through him, d'Artagnan found himself even more unable to focus.

All he wanted to do was get up to his quarters and hide himself away from everyone, as his wild, frightened eyes looked around, d'Artagnan felt like every eye in the Garrison was trained on him, that every Musketeer in the garrison was talking about him, pointing, whispering.

Did they know?, did it show on his face?, could his shame be seen as clear as day upon him?.

"D'Artagnan!", Treville`s abrupt call of his name made d'Artagnan jump violently, his eyes moving back onto Treville his expression that of a school boy having been caught doing something they should`nt.

"D'Artagnan, I want you to go and see the Medic" Treville said looking d'Artagnan over, easily able to guess that there were more injurys that his clothes were hiding.

He also looked off center, his expression that of a deer who has seen the Kings hunting dogs closing in, there was no obvious sign of a head injury, but with the battering his face had received he could have easily had his brain rattled by that and taken a concussion, and if not, he looked as if he were in deep shock, and what Treville knew from previous soldiers suffering shock, he needed immediate treatment.

Seeing that d'Artagnan was reluctant to move Treville slipped a hand around his upper arm intending to guide him to the medic personally but d'Artagnan reacted almost violently to Treville`s hand about his arm, shoving the Captain off him and backing away with a petrified look in his eyes!.

"d'Artagnan!, It`s alright, you`re safe here", Treville held up both hands in a gesture of peace to the clear terrified Musketeer who was shaking to violently that it was wonder he was staying on his feet! "I want to take you to see the Medic, I want you to get those bumps and bruises looked at, and any other injuries you may have"

It felt like he was hearing Treville from a great distance, or under water, that the Captains voice was muffled, making it difficult for him to understand what he was being told, the Medic, get his injuries seen to. 

The moment the mention of his injuries sunk into his brain, d'Artagnan felt a rush of adrenaline, bringing him back to his senses.  
He could`nt get his injuries looked at, not all of them!, no one could ever know what had happened to him!, not ever!.

But he could`nt risk defying Treville either, he would end being dragged to the Medic, stripped down to his toes, and examined head to foot!, if he went now, let the medic see just enough to keep Treville satisfied then he could keep the rest hidden.

"The Medic, yes Sir", somehow he managed to force a smile onto his face and made his way to the Medic hut, leaving Treville staring after him in worry.

 

Naturally the Medical officers was appauled by the sight of d'Artagnan`s injuries, and did not look especially convinced by d'Artagnan`s explanation of a bandit attack, but he silently treated the wounds d'Artagnan exposed to him, making sure to keep his breeches on and ignore the pain in his backside and legs while his upper body was treated.

Treville seemed no more convinced by d'Artagnan`s explanation than the Medic had, the story of bandits taking him prisoner after he was returning from escorting Richelieu`s friend, spending some time being tortured he had managed to escape and get back to Paris, did not sound overly convincing, but he refused point blank to say anything more on the subject, giving Treville no choice but to let him go and sort out his report for later.

 

Once safe in his quarters d'Artagnan stripped down to his skin, banked up the small fire in the harth and flung his smalls upon them, burning away the incriminating blood stains for good.

Biting his bottom lip, he pulled out his thickest, most comfortable night shirt, and burried himself in his bed letting himself sob into the pillow as he fell asleep.

 

"Well, that had to be the most boring mission in the world" Aramis whined as he, Athos and Porthos approached the garrison, his whining however became a yelp of indignant pain as Athos punched his arm hard enough for it to go numb!

"What was that for!?" he cried clutching at said arm as if it were about to drop off while Porthos snickered in amusment 

"You told me that if you ever complained about a Mission being to dull again I was to punch you!" Athos dead panned making Porthos laugh even more

"I said to remind me of the Convent!" Aramis moaned 

"And I said I`d punch you so hard you`d beg me to kick you!", Athos looked pointedly at his boot then glanced at Aramis who visably paled and suddenly became very interested his horse`s reigns!

"Never a dull minute with you two!" Porthos chuckled shaking his head "Be glad t`get back t` d'Art though, I can`t wait to part those virginal thighs!"

"So poetic!" Aramis sneered "So some romance Man!"

"I`ll bloody kick you if your carry on!" Porthos threatened making Aramis pout!.

 

The three of them continued to banter and fool around as they entered the garrison and dismounted, heading to Treville to give their report, however their good humour did not last any longer after they had met with the Captain and discovered that d'Artagnan had been hurt on his escort mission.

 

D'Artagnan had been put on sick leave for the next five days, and was spending his time hiding away in his room practising lies for when his lovers returned.

When his door was flung open and said burst in, he nearly leaped out of his skin from shock!,  
"Oh my God, d'Art!" Aramis cried similar cries coming from Athos and Porthos as they practically fell onto the bed to hold him and check him over 

"Who did this?, where are the bastards?" Porthos growled very eager to rip them apart!

"I....it`s over, I`m fine" d'Artagnan whispered falling into the warmth of Porthos`s powerful embrace, he turned his face into Athos`s hand as the man stroked his cheek and felt tears of relief pricking at his eyes as Aramis gently examined his hands 

"We can`t let you out of our sight for a moment can we?" Athos teased gently, getting a wet laugh from d'Artagnan who was feeling a weight of exhaustion coming over him, considering the blood loss it was not surprising that he was tired, and needed more sleep then normal.

Seeming to know that he was in need of rest, Athos, Aramis and Porthos lay him down in bed, spooning about him, leaving him feeling like a feotus in a uterus, protected, warm and safe as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 

Palais Cardinal

 

Richelieu lay back on his chaise rolling the metal phallis he had used on d'Artagnan, back and forth in his hands.

The Inseparables were now back in Paris, no doubt comforting their poor injured Puppy!.

Richelieu smirked easily able to guess what lies d'Artagnan would have used to explain away his injuries, and no doubt be using every method he could to hide the ones he would not be able to explain away.

Richelieu could picture the Inseparables now, tucking d'Artagnan into bed like a toddeler, stroking his face, petting his head, kissing his cheeks!.

No doubt they`d spend the next few days waiting on him hand and foot, bringing him food, telling him stories, and holding his hand while he slept, oh there would be no stoping them, in their desire to make him happy!.

Though it would`nt be long for they had disowned their loyal lap dog!, Richelieu was sure of that, and would take great pleasure in telling them exactly what their little slut had done while they were away.


	9. Chapter 9

d'Artagnan was clearly hiding something from them, he was quite obviously going out of his way to conceal something, by trying too hard to convice them he was fine.

But Athos, Aramis, and Porthos knew there was something wrong, very wrong.

While d'Artagnan`s injuries were healing fine, with no signs of infection, he was slipping away from them a little everyday, sinking into the darkness of whatever it was that was haunting him.

They had tried to gently broach the subject of whatever it was that was bothering him, was making flinch, ever so slightly from their touch, before he seemingly plunged into an embrace as if going from fear of being struck, to fear of never having them near him again.

He also seemed abnormally paranoid, jumping at every sound, worrying about every gesture he made, or was made to him, gazing at others as if fearing he was being spoken of.

"Could they have done more to him than the injuries we saw?" Athos asked as the three of them spoke softly about the small table in d'Artagnan`s room, the Gason sleeping on his bed, burried under his bed covers

"He saw the medic did'nt he?" Porthos said "Surely he`d have noticed if there was anything else wrong?"

"Not if d'Art did`nt want them to see it" Aramis said "Though why would he hide further injury?" 

"You know d'Art!, if theres and easy way or a hard way he`ll choose the hard every time!" Athos grunted getting a soft snort from Porthos who glanced over his shoulder at d'Artagnan, this was very true, d'Artagnan was terrible at making things as difficult as he could!, seeming to go out of his way to avoid the easy route!.

"I wish I knew what we could do" Aramis sighed rubbing his forehead tiredly "I feel like.......we`re missing something, that something dos`nt add up, but I........" he broke off shaking his head 

"D'Arts never lied to us before" Athos said "Why would he do so now?"

"I don`t mean he`s lying, I mean.............I don`t know" Aramis rubbed his face and rested his elbows on the table "Why don`t we go to Mass tomorrow, it is Sunday after all?"

Porthos made a face at the suggestion, and Athos looked less than impressed as he took a gulp of wine, "Perhaps we`ll have some sort of devine intervention?, or at least inspiration?", Porthos rose an eyebrow at Aramis looking pointedly the cup of wine before him as if wondering how much he had drunk!

"Alright, we`ll come" Athos said, hoping more to avoid an argument breaking out between Aramis and Porthos over the likly hood of Devine Intervention, looking very smug with himself, Aramis leaned back on his chair, instantly regretting it as it gave an ominous creak and swiftly sat up right before he ended up across the floor!,

"`thos?" d'Artagnan`s sleepy voice called out from the bed, he was clearly not really awake, more mumbling in his sleep, but drew the attention of his lovers 

"Time to turn in I think" Athos said draining his cup and getting to his feet, swiftly he removed his breeches and boots and crossed the room, carefully climbing into the bed beside d'Artagnan and pulling him into his embrace, moments later the bed dipped as Porthos and Aramis scrunched in with them, all four men managing to create enough room for them all to snuggle down together and sleep.

 

 

Royal Chapel

 

Richelieu smirked to himself as he saw Athos, Aramis, and Porthos had attended mass.

He had thought he`d need to summon them to a private audience with him to be able to tell them about d'Artagnan, but now it seemed that they had delivered themselves right into his lap.

One by One the Courtiers, and Musketeers took comunion until only the Inseparables remained, awaiting their sip of comunial wine, and wafer of comunial bread,  
"d'Artagnan must be so pleased to have the three of you back in Paris with him" Richelieu said as he finished the holy Comunion sending the currate away with a wave of his hand "Especially when he is in such a delicate state", he watched in sick delight as the Musketeers`s expressions darkened, Aramis`s eyes narrowing, Athos`s jaw tensing, and Porthos growling under his breath!.

"He`s such an little innocent is`nt he?" Richelieu went on, "So, "Untouched", by Man, such a shame to deflower such a virginal perception of the world", the inudeno was clear as day, and the Musketeers did not mistake Richelieu`s meaning, not if their increasing anger was anything to go by 

"Of course nothing can remain pure forever can it?" Richelieu sighed as he was truly upset by the prospect of innocence being corrupted, when he himself, had thoroughly enjoy stripping d'Artagnan`s from him, "The white cloth gets dyed, the untested sword bloodied, and the virgin" he paused with a slight laugh and a tuly evil smile "The Virgin is bedded, and is a virgin no more".

By now steam was all but pouring out of Porthos`s nose, and Aramis and Athos looked ready to explode with anger, "It`s a shame really" Richelieu said the smile spreading wider over his face   
"That we damage that which we desire, like that scar on d'Artagnan`s left side!, where you shot him Athos, I believe"

Athos lunged foward as if to seize Richelieu by the throat, by the move of several red guards and both Aramis and Porthos`s warning against such an action held him in place  
"What did you do?" he snarled at Richelieu "Did you have him hurt?, pay for those bandits who attacked him?"

"Is that what he told you?" Richelieu laughed shaking his head with delight "Oh poor boy, he can`t even think up a decent lie can he?, no Athos there were no bandits, no attackers, there was simply him, and me together, consentially"

"Bollocks!" Aramis cried "No one would consent to be tortured!" 

"There are some who rather enjoy it" Richelieu corrected "You little Gascon being one of them, Masochist I believe they are called", he pretended to look shocked and gave a false sigh of distress "I believed that after the whipping he would have had enough, yet, I had scarcely finished, when he began to beg for more!"

"You bastard!" Athos growled his face as dark as a storm with anger, but his eyes shone with tears, tears of betrayal and hurt, a look that was mirrored by Aramis and Porthos, "You total bastard!", Richelieu smirked with cold satisfaction even daring to give a small bow to the Musketeers

"On that note, I bid you all good day!", with his robes swirling around him, Richelieu swept dramatically out of the chapel, leaving the Musketeers shaking with betrayed anger.

 

D'Artagnan was wandering about the garrison, keeping to the shadows and self hugging as the Inseparables returned, 

Upon seeing them dismount and head towards him, a smile brightened his face and he immediately made his way towards them only to have his upper arm grabbed painfully hard by Porthos making him gasp to stiffle a yelp of pain  
"Whats wrong?" he whispered as he was spun round and pulled roughly towards the baracks

"Wait" Aramis snapped his expression thunderous, d'Artagnan shot a look towards Athos, hoping to at least be able to appeal to him for and idea as to what was going on, but Athos`s expression was even darker than Aramis`s, making d'Artagnan hurriedly look away and swallow hard as he was dragged to his chambers and released from Porthos`s grasp with a shove, that sent him stumbling across the room!.

"Whats going on?" he asked as Aramis carefully shut the door, all three of his lovers standing before him, looking like a judge and jury!

"Is it true?" Athos growled, not looking at d'Artagnan, not wanting to look at the face of a wolf in sheeps clothing

"Is what true?" d'Artagnan asked looking at Aramis and Porthos for some clue as to what this was about

"Tell us it`s not" Porthos whispered looking ready to vomit!, "Tell us he was lying"

"Who?" d'Artagnan shook his head not understanding, however a second later he did, to his dismay

"The Cardinal, d'Artagnan" Athos said finally looking at d'Artagnan barely restrained anger burning in his eyes "Is what he said true?".

 

D'Artagnan`s face paled, all the blood draining from his upper body to sink down into his feet, a bitter taste of bile swirled in his mouth as his stomach lurched in horror  
"Did he rape you?", Aramis who had been silent until this point, now stepped forward, looking at d'Artagnan, imploring him to say that he`d been forced, that Richelieu had, had him kidnapped and raped him, that Richelieu had been lying, and had forced himself upon d'Artagnan.

D'Artagnan wished he was able to say yes, that it had been rape, and in a sense it had, while he had consented, it had been under duress, which was rape by another name.

But fear of Richelieu exacting revenge against them, of denouncing Aramis, Athos, and Porthos as sodomites made it impossible for him to say this, instead he looked away, feeling his eyes filling with tears.

"You slut!", Aramis was across the room in a second, the back of his hand striking d'Artagnan`s face making the Gascon cry out more from the psychological pain of being hit by Aramis, than actual physical pain, "You traitorous whore!", Aramis snarled, his hands curled into fists that he was barely restraining from using on d'Artagnan

"Why?" Porthos cried "Were you so desperate for cock that you had to go and bend over for that!"

"No!" d'Artagnan howeled looking at the inseparables his face streaked with tears "Please, I did`nt.....................I.............I`m so sorry!"

"Sorry?" Aramis gave a false laugh looking like he was about to suffer an embolisim! "You think sorry could cover this?"

"I did`nt..........I...please Mis!" d'Artagnan tried to reach out for him only to have Aramis pull away, "Porthos!", the large Musketeer folded his arms and gave d'Artagnan steely look that promised pain if he attempted to touch him "Athos!", d'Artagnan was sobbing now, reaching out for Athos desperately "Please Athos!".

Slowly Athos looked up at d'Artagnan, looking at him with such revulsion in his expression that d'Artagnan felt like a knife had been plunged through his heart  
"You disgust me" Athos whispered shaking his head "You are as traitorous and corrupt as Milady ever was, and I will have nothing more to do with you"

"Nore will I!" Aramis said turning to the door 

"Nore me" Porthos finished following after Athos and Aramis, neither one of them pausing as d'Artagnan fell to the ground still reaching for them as he cried and cried in utter devestation.


	10. Chapter 10

d'Artagnan spent the whole day and night on the floor of his bedroom sobbing and shaking.

He cried so much that he made himself sick, heaving up everything inside his stomach into the pot.

He cried for so long, and so hard that finally he had not more tears left to shed.

Cold and exhausted he huddled into a corner, pulling his knees to his chest and resting his chin upon them, rocking back and forth as he stared into space, his eyes glassy and mouth painfully dry.

His mind continued to go over and over what had just happened.

He wanted to think that it was all a nightmare, that he was still trapped with Richelieu being tortured, and had either passed out or been knocked unconscious, and this was a figment of his imagination from trauma.

No such luck though, he knew this was reality, Athos, Aramis, and Porthos had left him. 

They thought he had betrayed them with their worst enemy, that he had made himself a whore to Richelieu, engaged in vile sexual game consentially.

The looks of disgust, of hatred, and hurt on their faces haunted d'Artagnan`s mind, never had they looked at him in such revulsion, not even when it had been discovered he had inadvertantly slept with Athos`s wife.

There had been some anger then, alot of shouting and tears, and fists aimed at walls!, but they had gotten over it.  
After they had gotten the initial shock and anger out of the way they had all sat down and cleared the air, Athos being very vocal for once, assuring d'Artagnan that he did`nt blame him and that he still loved him as much as ever.

Porthos and Aramis had also offered their appologies, and similar sentiments as Athos had, and after a rather cliche kiss and make up, they had sorted out their plan to defeat Milady and The Cardinal.

All the problems had seemed to be sorted then, d'Artagnan had been happy, almost hyper!, he`d been on a high right the way through even when Athos had shot him! (And missed the damn shot!). 

After going through all that, doing what had seemed to be impossible and defeating The Cardinal, d'Artagnan had thought that he and the Inseparables were now immortal, that they were impervious from harm, that nothing would ever come between them.

Now he knew different.

What was it they said about pride and falls?, well d'Artagnan had clearly taken the longest and hardest fall in history.

Richelieu had succeeded in getting his vengence, had proven himself the Master of cruelty and destruction, he had done worse than simply killing the inseparables, he had left them alive, and broken.

d'Artagnan felt truly broken, ruined completely, what he was meant to do, how he was meant to go on he did`nt know, Jesus, he was`nt even sure he wanted to try.

What did he have to live for right now?, he did`nt have a home aside from the garrison, and if Athos, Aramis, and Porthos really wanted nothing more to do with him then he could not possibly stay here anymore, and if he could`nt stay here then where would he go?, what would he do?.

All night he sat there in his room thinking, trying to figure this out, trying to work out what he could do to make things right between himself and his lovers.

He could`nt tell them the truth, he knew that if Richelieu ever found out that he had then he would exact his revenge tell the world of their relationship which would result in them all being put to death.

That could never happen, no matter what that could not happen, not ever, so he would have to think of another way to make things better between them.

But how could he?, what could he possibly say or do that would make things better?.

 

 

Rue de Ferou

 

Athos slumped on the bed a bottle of wine clutched in his hand, his face ghostly pale and eyes blood shot.

He`d drunk two bottles of wine and a bottle of brandy already, and was working his way through this one.

At the table Porthos and Aramis were sharing a bottle between them, for once not trying to make Athos stop his drinking, since they were as keen to drink themselves into oblivion as Athos himself.

"Why would he do it?" Aramis asked miserably "Why did he betray us?, he knew how much we loved him did`nt he?", Porthos just grunted and took another gulp of wine while Athos snarled a response

"He knew!, he just did`nt care" he spat out from the bed, his words slurred and voice thick with the drink "Bastard took our trust, our love just to throw it back in our faces!", he burried the rest of his words in wine, his stomach lurching dangerously as it rebelled against the amount of alcohol inside him 

"Why?, what did we do wrong?", Aramis`s eyes whone with tears, his lips quivering and whimpers gulping in his throat "I thought he loved us" he whispered "I really did!"

"Oh Mis!, c`mere" Porthos said spreading his arms wide and grunting a little as Aramis almost threw himself into them, burying his face into his chest as he cried and clung Porthos, who gently rubbed his back and stroked his hair to sooth him.

"What`re we gonna do now?" Porthos asked looking over to Athos who looked on the verge of either throwing up or passing out 

"Stay away from him, have no further contact" Athos grunted downing more wine, "We use to be a three some, we can go back to that, and this time we don`t make the mistake of letting anyone else in, we stay keep to ourselves, just like we were before", Aramis lifted his head and rubbed his nose with a sniffle 

"Just us?" he asked 

"Just us" Athos agreed his face softening, with an unco-ordinated lurch he tossed aside the wine bottle and beckoned to Aramis and Porthos to join him on the bed, shifting over to make room for them.

With some squirming and elbows in the ribs, the three men settled onto the bed together snuggling into a puppy pile sharing warmth and comfort in each others arms  
"At least we`ve got each other" Porthos said "We`ll always have each other".

 

Garrison 

 

While all he wanted to do was stay in his room and hide away, d'Artagnan forced himself to get up and go and join the Musketeers for Muster.

He saw Aramis, Athos and Porthos standing in the back, all three looking worse for wear and keeping very closely knit together.

D'Artagnan stood at the end of the line, hardly listening to Treville as he gave out orders for the day, his eyes constantly looking over to where the Inseparables stood, biding his time, waiting till he could go and see them, try to make things up to them, show them how sorry he was, how much he loved them and would aways love them.

 

He was almost jumping out of his boots by the time Treville finally dismissed the Muster, letting them break formation so he could and see the Men he loved and make amends.

Taking a deep breath and summoning all of his courage, d'Artagnan walked over to the table that they usually used, where Athos was pouring wine, and Aramis and Porthos were sorting out some breakfast for them 

"Umm, I don`t know quite what to say" d'Artagnan said offering the three men a nervous smile "I know you.......I know I.......I just......"

"d'Artagnan!" Athos snapped getting up from his perch on the side of the table, the malice in his voice freezing d'Artagnan to the spot, making his forced smile slip from his face as if it were never there.  
Feeling like an errent child about to be scolded by a parent, d'Artagnan stood ridgid, waiting for Athos to speak, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as the older man stepped up to him, looking him in the eyes with such an icy look that d'Artagnan felt like his blood had turned cold!.

Looking down his nose at d'Artagnan, as if he was the lowest most worthless creature in the world, Athos pulled back his top lip and spoke in a crystal clear ice cold tone shattering d'Artagnan`s hopes for a reconsiliation with ever word  
"You are not welcome amongst us anymore, you will never be welcome amongst us ever again, you have betrayed us in the foulest way, defiled the bond that we shared, destoryed any friendship we had, we do not wish for your presence among us again, we never want to see you again".

 

d'Artagnan felt his heart clench in his chest, his mouth opening and throat constricting at the same time stopping him from speaking at all.

Mutely he watched the Men he loved turn their backs on him, shutting him out of their lives, and their love, leaving him alone in the world, and broken inside.

Slowly he staggered away, stumbling to the stables to go and weep into his horses flank trying to figure out what he was going to do now. 

 

In the days that followed d'Artagnan drifted on the edges of life, as if he were a ghost just clinging to existance by a thin thread, he lived in the shadows, isolated from everyone and everything, he watched Aramis, Athos, and Porthos going about their daily lives, eating and drinking, laughing and joking, sparring, going on patrol.

On the few occaisions he actually drew their eyeline the looks of abject hatred he saw on their faces crushed his spirit just a little more.

On and on it went, with his hopes disolving a little each and every day, until finally there was nothing left to keep him going anymore.

Sitting along in his room he wrote a goodbye letter to Athos, Aramis and Porthos, explaining why he had done what he did, and appologising to them, wishing them well for the future, then he did the one the one thing he could do that could still give him peace, and with a gush of blood he slipped into oblivion.

 

Present time

 

Garrison

 

Aramis, Athos, and Porthos sat about d'Artagnan`s sick bed in a stunned and sickened silence.

Since Athos had returned with the letter that d'Artagnan had written, the letter that explained everything, why he had done what he did, why he had lain with Richelieu, the floor of their world had fallen out and they had been left in free fall, sinking down and down into a pit of horror where their guilt awaited them.

As usual it was Armais who broke the silence, his voice chocked and face wet with tears,   
"He.....he gave himself.........he did this.........for us?" the horror of this was written on his face, the truth of all this, why d'Artagnan had betrayed the, had seemed to have betrayed was now revealed, he had not betrayed them, he had saved them!, at great cost to himself!, and for what?, to be called a whore?, to be cast out, left alone and driven to the point of suicide!.

"He let Richelieu rape him so we would be safe, he sacrified himself to save us" Aramis looked like he was ready to vomit, a feeling that was clearly shared by the other two men, Porthos`s brown skin had turned a sickly grey and Athos was white as a sheet  
"What are we going to do?" Aramis whispered gazing at his lovers desperately "How do we make things right?"

"Make things right?", Athos glared at Aramis, anger and guilt making him lash out at his lover out of convenience, "How can we ever make things right Aramis?" he yelled at the Spaniard "How can we possibly make up for this?", with a snarl of frustration he shoved away from them pacing the room like a caged tiger 

"We have to do something" Porthos whispered biting on the skin about his thumb restlessly "We have to try, we can`t...., I won`t leave it like this, whatever it takes we have to make this up to d'Art, one way or another we have to make him see that none of this is his fault and the real person to blame is Richelieu"

"yeah" Aramis agreed biting his bottom lip and nodding his head "We should of killed the bastard when we had the chance!"

"Wish we bloody had!" Porthos muttered "Saved ourselves alot of misery in the process!"

"No" Athos murmured from the corner where he stood resting his head on the wall, "You`re wrong Porthos, it`s not Richelieu who is to blame, at least not him alone, he was not the only one who brought d'Artagnan to this point, he was part of it certainly, but we did the rest, we are also to blame".


	11. Chapter 11

d'Artagnan felt like there was a ton of bricks inside his head!, his entire skull felt like it was about to burst from the pressure inside it, it ached so much.

Blinking his eyes open he let out a pained groan and closed them tight!, a wave of dizziness and the assult of to much light made d'Artagnan regret opening his eyes, and set his head throbbing even more.

Had there been anything in his stomach he would certainly have vomited, but as it was his stomach was so empty his belly was hollow, and only a nagging sensation of nausea remained.

"d'Artagnan?", the voice made him wince even more, wanting to bury himself in the darkness behind his eyelids so he could seek some peace from the aches of his body

"He`s waking up, he just needs some encouragement", another voice and a tapping of fingers on his cheek made d'Artagnan whimper and try to shift away from the nagging voice and hand on his cheek 

"C`mon sweetheart, open your pretty eyes for us"

"Don`t rush him!, take your time Querida, go slowly, take deep breaths and open your eyes slowly".

 

Unable to ignore the pleading voices, the hands on his face and his hands, d'Artagnan forced himself to open his eyes again, screwing them up at the assult of light and blinking alot as his pupils slowly adjusted to the light  
"Wha...."

"Here Ma Truffe, take a drink", Athos held a cup beneath his lips urging d'Artagnan to drink, groggy and unable to think clearly d'Artagnan did as requested and drank, what he had first thought to be water, and was pleasently surprised to find out it was actually red wine, a good red wine at that.

When his thirst had lessened d'Artagnan pulled back from the cup, Athos taking it away with a smile, while Aramis pressed closer to him   
"How d`you feel sweetheart?" he asked 

"I....?" d'Artagnan pressed his hands down on the bed to push himself up into a seating position letting out a cry as white hot pain shot through his left arm leaving him panting and moaning as the Inseparables rushed to him, checking he had`nt torn any stitches or done any damage to himself.

While they were fussing over him d'Artagnan tried to make sense of everything.

The last thing he remembered was his own blood pouring onto the floor from the cut he`d made into his wrist, he had expected to awake in the fires of hell, or in the grey misery of purgatory, but aparently he had`nt died, somehow he had survived his suicide attempt and was now in bed being fussed over by his former lovers!.

But that made no sense, why would Athos, Aramis, and Porthos being tending to him like they cared?, the last he recalled they had hated him, called him a whore, a liar, a betrayer!, why would they be here now acting like they cared about him, or that he deserved kindness?.

 

"Alright" Porthos said getting d'Artagnan`s attention as the pain shooting through his arm faded to more managable level, "If you want to sit up, let me do the lifting", he said carefully lifting d'Artagnan under the arms and shifting him into a sitting position while Athos placed pillows behind his back making sure he was comfortable.

"Why?" d'Artagnan whispered pulling his wounded left arm to his chest, the deep cut aching angrily with every beat of his heart as blood surged against the tight stitches

"Why what sweetheart?" Aramis asked gently stroking d'Artagnan`s hair out of his face 

"That?, why are you...............You hate me?" d'Artagnan felt his eyes filling with tears, his throat constricting as he tried to get the words out "I should be dead!" he whispered looking down to his arm, the bandages wrapped about the wound "I wanted to be dead!"

"Don`t say that!, never say that!" Athos moaned taking d'Artagnan`s hand and kissing his knuckles and pressing his palm over his heart "I`m sorry, I`m so sorry for what I said"

"No, we`re sorry" Porthos said offering d'Artagnan a weak smile "We should have known that you would never betray us, that you would`nt willingly do that unless there was no choice...." he broke off biting the inside of his lips

"I think what Porthos is trying to say" Aramis said picking up where Porthos had left off "Is that we are all idiots, and we are so so sorry for what we did to you, for what you`ve suffered because of us".

 

D'Artagnan blinked owlishly at the three men before him, his mind not fully processing this information, he could hear them apologising, saying they were in the wrong, but that was wrong!, he had betrayed them, had been a whore, had sold himself to Richelieu like a common street walker!, why should they feel guilty over this?, they had`nt done anything wrong, it was all him!, everything was his fault!.

"I deserved it" he mumbled, his voice hardly audiable, and had the Inseparables not been listening so intently they would certainly have missed his words 

"Deserved what darlin`?" Porthos asked patting his knee "What are you talking about?", slowly d'Artagnan lifted his eyes to look at the Musketeers, tears glistening in them along with a frightening hopelessness

"You called me a whore" he said without emotion "You were right".

 

The reaction the three men gave could not have been more abrupt and horrified to this even if d'Artagnan had sent them from the room with a declaration of hatred!.

They had expected him to be angry at them, to blame them, even to hate them!, but they ahd never thought he would believe himself to be a whore, to be the one to blame for all this, when he was the one person who was innocent!.

"Ma Truffe that is`nt true" Athos said sitting on the bed beside d'Artagnan and took his hands squeezing them gently, feeling his heart breaking at the desolation in d'Artagnan`s eyes, eyes that had used to shine with hope and passion, and now seemed devoid of anything but dispair.

"You are not a whore, you have never been, nore will be a whore!, you made an incredible sacrifice for us, one for which we should have comforted you for, instead we let Richelieu`s lies trick us and jumped to the wrong conclusion, when we should have known that the truth was, he raped you"

"No, no he did`nt" d'Artagnan said shaking his head "He......I consented!"

"Consented to save our lives" Aramis ground out torn between fury at Richelieu and sadness for d'Artagnan "Consent under duress is still rape, that son of a bitch gave you no choice, and made you suffer to get back at us all"

"I betrayed you!", tears slowly rolled down d'Artagnan`s cheeks, his words making Aramis moan and turn away stiffling his own cry in his fist while Porthos and Athos tried again to make d'Artagnan see the truth, with little to no success, it seemed that while d'Artagnan`s body had survived his suicide attempt, his spirit had been lost in the gushing of blood, leaving nothing but a broken shell in their lively Gascons place.

 

Palais des Cardinal

 

Richelieu rose an eyebrow as he read a report from one of the spies he had about the city, Milady had`nt been his only operative after all, though she had for a time been his best, this one he used just to convey information to him, not to kill, the Man had no skill in that quarter, he blundered to much, but could easily fade into the background and go unnoticed as he gathered information on anyone Richelieu was interested in.

"So d'Artagnan tried to kill himself" he breathed a cold smile spreading over his face, "Shame he did`nt succeed!", he did`nt care if d'Artagnan lived or died, the boy could throw himself into a forge for all he cared!, the only reason he was curious about this was whether or not the damn inseparables had been informed of the truth about d'Artagnan and himself.

Normally he would bluff his way over something like this, it was`nt as if the Musketeers could go to any authorities without hanging themselves aswell as him, and he doubted they would do so.  
But that did not mean they might not exact revenge if they had learned the truth regarding what had happened to d'Artagnan.

"A close eye should be kept on them, and perhaps I should pay a visit to the little slut" Richelieu whispered stroking his beard "Remind him of his place in all this, and that I still have the power to destroy those he loves".

 

Garrison

 

d'Artagnan sat in bed staring blankly at the wall.

He was`nt crying, was`nt talking, was`nt doing anything.

No matter what Athos, Aramis, or Porthos said to him seemed to make a difference, he seemed determined to believe that he was the blame for everything that had befallen him, he did even seem to blame Richelieu anymore, just himself, only himself.

 

Owing to his state of mind, Treville took the Inseparables off the duty roster indefinately, clearly d'Artagnan could`nt be allowed to be on his own, not at the moment, not when he seemed intent on his own destruction.

One of them was to be with him at all times, making sure he did`nt do anything to hurt himself again, they had even had to clip the nails on his fingers, when they had caught him picking at the stitchs on his arm, managing to rip three of them and start to bleed again before they had got hold of him and stopped him from going further.

What he would do if he were left alone no one wanted to dare contemplate.

As weak as he was he could`nt go very far, he could hardly manage to hobble across the room to use the pot let alone run off anywhere.

Seeing him in such frail health was heartbreaking for Athos, Aramis, and Porthos, when they were used to seeing him so full of energy that he was climbing the walls if he did`nt have something to do!, one time quite literally!, now he hardly had enough strength to roll over in bed.

Aramis said it was the blood loss, his body was still struggling to make up for the loss of blood in his system, something that was`nt being helped by the fact he was hardly eating.

They had to all but force him to consume more than two or three mouthfuls, and even then they had to give up after half a meal since it was clear that anymore would make d'Artagnan sick.

Day past with no sign of d'Artagnan improving, either in physical health let alone mental.

He was still white as a sheet, his lips and nails lacking colour from the lack of blood in his veins, he was constantly cold and shaking, his eyes so darkly shadowed they looked bruised.  
Huddled up in his night shirts he looked like a lost and frail child, not the proud young man they loved.

What they were going to do, how they were going to save d'Artagnan from himself non of them knew, and they were coming to their wits end as they tried to think of a way bring him back from dispair and start living again.


	12. Chapter 12

D'Artagnan sat in the bath tub staring into space as Aramis gently washed him with the softest cloth he could find.

Aramis made sure to keep d'Artagnan`s arm out of the water, resting it on a stool beside d'Artagnan while the rest of him was immersed in the hot water that Aramis scented with vanilla oil

"You`ll smell good enough to eat after this" Aramis chattered away as he washed d'Artagnan`s back, wincing at how prominant the younger mans spine was against his skin, how much his shoulder blades stuck out, looking sharp as knives.

"Your hairs getting a bit long" Aramis went on setting the cloth aside to pick up a small jug which he dipped into the water and filled it to the brim, then poured it over d'Artagnan`s head to wet his hair, then setting the jug aside for the moment he picked up the soap and lathered his hands and began to rub it into his hair, massaging d'Artagnan`s scalp gently as he did so.

"We definately need to give this mop a trim" he said forcing himself to smile despite the fact that d'Artagnan made no reply, just continuing to sit there as if he were catatonic

"Makes you look feminine to have your hair this long" Aramis said hoping to stir a response from d'Artagnan, "Perhaps if we let it grow we can rename you rapunzel!", taking up the jug he filled it and began to rise d'Artagnan`s hair pausing when he heard a sob.

For a moment he froze wondering if he had imagined the sound, but then as d'Artagnan`s skinny frame shook and another sob escaped his lips, Aramis tossed the jug aside moved round to the front of the tub so he could see d'Artagnan.

With his one good arm wrapped about his knees, d'Artagnan sobbed almost silently, tears running down his face to splash into the water, his body trembling as he wept.

"Oh sweetheart, what is it?" Aramis soothed, acting on instinct and pulling d'Artagnan into his arms, not carring that he was getting wet himself as he held d'Artagnan to his chest and rubbed his back "Talk to me Querida, tell me whats wrong" he said gently stroking d'Artagnan`s hair as he sobbed into his chest "Please baby, tell me whats bothering you, I hate seeing you upset"

"Don`t deserve you" d'Artagnan whimpered as he nuzzled into Aramis`s chest making the older man`s heart clench in pain as he held d'Artagnan tighter, "He had me washed" d'Artagnan went on in a monotone voice "Everytime, when he was done, he`d have me washed clean, to do it again"

"Bastard" Aramis whispered, tears filling his own eyes as d'Artagnan spoke of what Richelieu had done to him, spoke of it as if it did`nt matter, as if he were reading out a passage from a book rather than talking about his own life and the abuse he had suffered 

"Why won`t it stop?" d'Artagnan asked sniffling into Aramis`s shirt 

"Why won`t what stop?" Aramis asked leaning d'Artagnan back and wiping his face gently with his thumbs 

"The pain" d'Artagnan whispered gazing at Aramis with large sad eyes "It hurts so much, always, all the time!, I can`t stop it!, I can`t....." his voice cracked and his eyes filled with tears again making Aramis pull him back into his arms 

"It`s going to be alright, I promise you, the pain will stop, we`ll make it stop I promise".

 

Wrapped up a long soft night shirt and a fluffy robe of velvet that Athos had bought for him, d'Artagnan was placed back in bed, the blankets tucked up about him, and the pillows plumped behind his back.

"None of this was your fault darling" Aramis said taking up a comb and gently running it through d'Artagnan`s hair "You did nothing to deserve this, you are the innocent in this, and I am so sorry for what you`ve been through"

"Could`nt let him kill you" d'Artagnan whispered slumping into the pillows and yawning tiredly as Aramis finished his hair, at which point Porthos and Athos came in with lunch, and one fo the garrisons cats following at their heels, drawn by the scent of beef, and jumped up onto the bed, padding up to d'Artagnan.

The cat sniffed at the young mans face, then nuzzled him giving a demanding chirup continuing to head but him until he began to stroke him.  
At this point the cat settled down on d'Artagnan`s lap purring contentedly as his fur was fussed.

"I swear that damn creature tears the skin of everyone else!" Porthos groused, having had teeth marks in his hand for a week after his last run in with that cat!, yet with d'Artagnan it had turned into a docile kitten, perfectly happy to snuggle up and fussed,

"Time for dinner though" Athos said cutting up d'Artagnan`s beef and picking up a piece on a fork, they had learned that feeding d'Artagnan themselves made him consume more food than when he was left to his own devices.

After a brief hesitation d'Artagnan allowed Athos to feed him half the plate full before he turned away, the last of the beef going to the cat who greedily scoffed it and after a large wash, settled down on d'Artagnan`s feet to sleep.

"Looks like you`ve made a new friend there" Porthos said to d'Artagnan handing him a cup of tea which d'Artagnan took his both hands and sipped it slowly "You`ve a way with animals"

"I like them" d'Artagnan whispered looking down at the cat that was purring himself to sleep 

"And they like you too, can`t say I blame them", Porthos gave d'Artagnan a warm smile that put a little colour in the younger mans cheeks, and for the first time in weeks a small fragile smile formed on d'Artagnan`s lips aswell.

 

While Porthos talked to d'Artagnan, Aramis drew Athos to one side, keeping their voices low so they would`nt be over heared.

"He`s starting to open up" Aramis whispered "In the bath, he started crying, told me Richelieu had him washed in between...........well, what he did to him"

"In between rape and torture sessions" Athos spat, his face screwing up and teeth clenching in impotent anger against a Man he could`n touch 

"Yeah" Aramis sighed running a hand through his hair, " I know it`s terrible, but he is talking, he is starting to come back to us", Athos gave him a disbelieving look to which Aramis scowled at him and snapped in a hushed voice, "I know it dos`nt seem that way, but at least he is starting to talk, to show emotion, to do something other than just sit there in a catatonic haze!, crying, and speaking his healthy!, he needs to cry, to sob, to scream, and curse, and get all of this poison out of his system!, he has to express all of the bottled up pain he has inside him, so he can really heal, not just on the surface but really heal, deep down in his heart and soul".

Aramis fell silent, looking over Athos`s shoulder and smiling when he saw that d'Artagnan had fallen asleep, his head resting on Porthos`s shoulder, the large Musketeer`s arm about him keeping him close and warm.

"We have to be patient, go through the pain with him" Aramis said looking back to Athos who had followed his gaze and smiled himself at the endearing sight, "We have to lance this pain the way one lances a boil, so far we`ve only broken the surface and taken of the top layer, now we have to press on the wound and get all the puss out before it can be cleansed and healed completely"

"A disgusting analogy, but I understand" Athos commented "Though if we make the lancing of a particular boil literal, I have first dibs on applying the pokers to Richelieu!".


	13. Chapter 13

d'Artagnan rubbed at his wrists, wincing as his flesh ached and stung.

To everyones relief he seemed to have retained full use of his hand, and the wound on his wrist was slowly healing, it would scar of course, he would forver bear the mark of his attempted suicide, but at least he would not loose his hand, or the use of it.

As the days had elapsed his mind had started to clear of the heavy fog that seemed to have been laid over it since his attemtped suicide.

His blood loss was slowly starting to be made up by his body, and the iron rich diet Aramis insisted he dine on.

He still lacked energy, his body still being weak from the torments he had endured at Richelieus hands and his further injury at his own hand.

But he was no longer sleeping for near twelve hours a day, and his eyes were far clearer than they had been.

"Can I go outside?" he timidly whispered startling Athos into almost dropping the book he was reading, he was so used to d'Artagnan`s silence, that having him speak like this was a surprise to him, a big surprise.

"If you feel strong enough to do so" he replied, setting the book aside and smiling at d'Artagnan   
"Do you feel strong enough?"

"I......." d'Artagnan bit his bottom lip, shyly looking away from Athos who reached out and held his hand 

"You can speak freely ma Truffe, you need not fear reprisal", as d'Artagnan slowly turned to look at Athos, his eyes shone with an uncertainty, a grief that broke Athos`s heart in two, as if it had been cleaved with a blade!

"Why?" d'Artagnan whispered only just managing to hold Athos`s gaze

"Why what ma Truffe?", Athos`s thumb stroked the back of d'Artagnan`s hand, the urge to pull the frail young man into his arms almost over whelming him 

"Why are you doing this?, why are you being nice to me?" d'Artagnan asked shaking his head in confusion "You hate me!, you should hate me!, I`m disgusting!, a soiled, filthy whore!", tears crept into d'Artagnan`s eyes, his voice becoming higher pitched and half lost in his breath as he struggled to speak

"I am ruined!, I betrayed you, Aramis and Porthos!, I am a Judas!, a wanton slut worse than any who reside in the Parisian Brothels!"

"No, No!" Athos cried jumping up and getting onto the bed to pull d'Artagnan into his arms, hating the way the younger man flinched at his touch, "I do not hate you, We do not hate you!, you have not done anything wrong!, you have nothing to blame yourself for!"

"I do" d'Artagnan whispered tears flowing freely down his cheeks "I`m a whore!, a dirty, lying, filthy whore!"

"Your are not!" Athos all but screamed, "You are the most beautiful, loyal, and loving man in this world!, the greatest treasure in this Kingdom!, if you have any fault at all, it is that you don`t think enough of yourself, that you will too willingly run head long into danger uncaring of what may become of you"

"I don`t matter" d'Artagnan mumbled sniffling as his nose ran 

"You matter, you are important", Athos cupped d'Artagnan`s damp cheek, stroking his thumb over the tear streaked skin "If you had died...............I would have thrown myself upon my sword to be by your side in whatever follows death!".

 

This got a true reaction from d'Artagnan who jumped forward gripping tight to Athos`s shirt genuine fear on his face  
"You must never do that!, you can`t die such a death!", Athos gave him a sorrowful smile 

"Then why d`you think you deserve such a death Ma Truffe?, if I, a drunken degenerate am too good for such an end, then why should an Angel like you have such a demise?"

"Because......because................I just................I could`nt live like that!"

"Because of what he did to you, what we did to you", Athos`s lips curled back in self disgust, wishing he could reverse time and change the events that had lead to d'Artagnan`s attempted suicide

"He said you`d hate me, that I was nothing, a waste of space, a dog for the whipping!, a worthless, useless slut!", Athos clenched his teeth so tight they cracked under the pressure and his jaw ached angrily  
"He said he could damage me for life, make me even more useless than I am now!", Athos knew well what d'Artagnan was refering to, a brutal male rape could leave a man damaged for life, not that such a life would be long, the internal wounds would quickly become infected with waste leaving their bodies, and they would die in a rage of fever.

Richelieu could easily have cause such a death in d'Artagnan, if the brutality on his upper body was anything to go by, then God only knows what the poor boy had suffered elsewhere

"He said you`d never want to touch me again" d'Artagnan whispered breaking Athos out of his thoughts 

"I`m touching you right now" he said with a soft smile "Richelieu lied, he is a rapist, a lying bastard rapist!, and if there were any justice in this world he`d swing for it!"

"He did`nt rape me" d'Artagnan whispered "I concented"

"Under extreem duress, you concented to save us, not because you wanted to!, that makes it rape, it makes him the sickest bastard in the world!"

"And what does it make me?" d'Artagnan asked gazing at Athos with tearful eyes "What am I now?".

 

Taking d'Artagnan`s hands Athos gently kissed them and held them to his heart, "You are a Musketeer, the most amazing, beautiful, and couragous man I have ever known, and will ever know, you Kind and thoughtful, loyal to a fault, and the beloved of myself, Aramis and Porthos"

D'Artagnan was silent for several moments before he finally spoke again "I want to believe you, I want to" he whispered "But I don`t know how!", Athos made a hushing noise gently pulling d'Artagnan into his arms and rocking him like one would a babe, and stroking his back gently 

"Let us show you, let us help you believe in yourself once more".

 

 

Richelieu was determined to see d'Artagnan, he knew the whelp still resided in the garrison, still on medical leave, still being pampered and waited on hand and foot instead of being tossed out like the garbage he was!.

It seemed the entire Garrison was rallying round to aid their wounded Puppy!, if d'Artagnan had been a red guard, they`d have left him to bleed in the gutter!, they would`nt be pandering to him, bringing him sweets, and bathing him like a babe!.

d'Artagnan`s attempted suicide showed his weakness of character in Richelieu`s eyes, a true Man would have withstood anything, would have done anything other than dishonor himself by taking his own life!.

Richelieu was however gratified to know he`d broken the whelp so much, and was certain he could destory him completely with only a small visit, just to remind d'Artagnan exactly what was at stake, and who his master was.


	14. Chapter 14

After his heart to heart with Athos, d'Artagnan seemed to come out of his shell a little, he still had a long way to go, but he was eating more, and speaking without having to be pushed into it.  
Every afternoon when the sun had warmed the air, Athos, Aramis, and Porthos began to take him out for a brief walk, generally about the garrison, or in the field behind, sometimes taking Zad with them so d'Artagnan could ride him gently with the Imseparables walking besides.

The fresh air and sunlight were doing him good, improving his spirit and his colour, it seemed he was like a flower and that he would wither in the shadows and seclusion, but in the sunshine he would blossom just like a bud unfurling it`s petals.

He began to smile more, and even laugh a little at Porthos`s jokes, relaxing what had been his constant tense posture.

He still flinched when they made contact with him, but relaxed into the touch after a few moments, actually seeming to enjoy the touches and offering shy smiles.

"I think we`re getting there" Aramis said as the three of them shared a bottle while d'Artagnan napped, his sleeping pattern was still disturbed by nightmares, requiring him to take cat naps through out the day to make up for the loss at night

"He`s smiling more, and he`s relaxing some what in our presence" Porthos agreed "And he`s talking"

"Maybe we could take him further afield now his health has improved" Aramis continued, sipping his wine, "Maybe go for a pic-nic?, a long weekend somewhere?"

"You think that`ll help?" Athos asked speaking for the first time since d'Artagnan had gone to sleep   
"Well what do you suggest?" Aramis asked more than a little iritation in his voice, "We can`t keep him cooped up in the garrison grounds forever!, he needs to get further afield, start to get his indepenance back and soon otherwise he`ll become completely reliant upon us"

Athos sighed and sat up straighter meeting Aramis`s gaze without flinching, "I am aware of this" he said quite calmly "However I think it will take more than a pic-nic, or horse riding to help him"

"Then what should we do?" Aramis demanded raising his voice enough to make d'Artagnan murmer and shift restlessly in his sleep, "What else can we do?" he asked softening his voice 

"if we could I`d bring him Richelieu`s head on a platter!" Porthos grunted draining his cup 

"Tempting" Aramis agreed "We could try and make it look like an accident!?"

"That he accidently became decapitated?" Athos asked raising an eyebrow 

"He fell under an axe?", the three men stared at each other for a few moments then burst into laughter each imagining Richelieu some how tripping on his robes and falling afoul of the axe blade.

 

 

Richelieu rarely got his hands dirty in anything these days, that was what he had minions for,   
he would ochestrate everything and then watch from on high, much like God watching over his creation.

Likening himself to God pleased Richelieu, believing himself to be as omnipotent and all powerful was something he enjoyed.

However, ever once in a while he could not entrust matters to his minons, sometimes he had to do things himself to ensure that they were taken care of.

D'Artagnan was one such matter.

Richelieu could not send one of his operatives to deal with the whelp, he had to see to this himself, he had to ensure the brat never recovered enough of his damnable sass to tell those blasted lovers of his what had truly happed between them.

If nessasery, then Richelieu would simply finish the job d'Artagnan`s knife had begun, and send the little brat into damnation for all eternity.

 

Entering the garrison was not an easy task for someone who did`nt know every way in and out of the garrison, but Richelieu did in fact know every way there was and easily entered by the hidden side enterence that had been built as an emergency escape should the garrison come under fire.

Garbed in his black leather with a black cloak and hood over his body, Richelieu was able to pass amongst the shadows heading to the baraks and climbing the stairs and walking to d'Artagnan`s room.

 

d'Artagnan was curled up on his side asleep when a hand closed over his mouth, waking him and startling him at the same time.

His eyes widdened and a cry began in his throat as he rolled over and saw Richelieu looming over him   
"Stay silent or you will regret it" Richelieu hissed his eyes flashing dangerously.

d'Artagnan swallowed convulsively, forcing himself to hold back the urge to scream, his entire body flinching back as Richelieu climbed onto the bed taking hold of his left wrist and squeezing the tender limb just enough to make it throb in pain 

"Now that I have your attention d'Artagnan, I have a question to put to you" Richelieu said, his sharp nails digging into the weak scar enough to draw blood from the healing wound, "What have you told Athos, Aramis and Porthos?" 

"Nothing" d'Artagnan whispered wincing as the nails dug even deeper into his arm 

"What have you told them" Richelieu snarled wrapping his free hand about d'Artagnan`s throat "If you do not tell me boy then I swear to God I shall fuck you so hard on this bed that your blood will seep through the floor!"

"I don`t think you will" a voice from behind Richelieu said, d'Artagnan`s eyes shifted from the monsterous Cardinal to the three Men standing behind him, all looking murderous 

"Get your hands off d'Artagnan right now, or I swear to God that you will loose them from the elbow!" Athos growled stepping forward his face a hardened mask of pure steel, Richelieu looked at the three Musketeers, all armed, all baying for his blood, all perfectly ready to rip him apart if they got the chance.

Arrogantly the Cardinal withdrew his hands from d'Artagnan and rose to his feet lifting his chin high and looking down his nose at the Musketeers as if they were vermin at his feet.

"And what do you think you can achieve now that you are here?" he asked sounding as if he were on the verge of laughter "You can not kill me, you can not do anything to me"

"Can`t we?" Aramis asked "Seems to me that you are on Our teritory, tresspassing in fact, and threatening the life of our Brother"

"Brother!?" Richelieu laughed "Don`t you mean your catamite?", he sneered broadly bearing his teeth "And you are very much mistaken in my tresspassing, or had you forgotten that I am first minister of France and may go where I please?"

"In the dead of night?" Aramis countered not at all cowered by Richelieu as many would have been, "You creep in here without announcing yourself, come to d'Artagnan`s rooms and lay violent hands upon him, I wonder, what would The King and Queen think of that?", he looked to Athos and Porthos with a frown "What d`you think they would say on this matter?"

"I think they`d find it suspicious" Porthos said pursing his lips and nodding his head "I know I would, `Thos?"

"I think we have him at a stalemate" Athos replied a cold smile quirking his lips "Would`nt you agree, Eminence?".

 

 

Richelieu narrowed his eyes at Athos a slight look of discomfort flickering briefly over his carfully crafted image of superiority, "What stalemate would that be?" he asked refusing to show weakness here 

"Why the stalemate that niether of us can lay a hand on the other without damning ourselves to the hangmans noose", Richelieu glared at Athos, his cold eyes shifting briefly to look at Aramis and Porthos, ever glancing at d'Artagnan who had huddled back into the pillows but was watching intently, and looked less like a fox caught in a trap, he now looked like a wounded animal preparing to fight.

"Of what do you refer?" Richelieu asked grinding out each word "Why should I not tell Louis everything about his precious Musketeers?, that they are nothing but sodomites who deserve to burn for their disgusting acts of debauchery!"

"Because then Louis would hear about your own vile acts of rape" Athos replied quite calmly "We could all tell much before we were hung or burned, and with our testimony and d'Artagnan`s injuries that were catalogued by the garrison physician, including the ones he sought to hide from us, injuries he could only have received from being brutally raped", Athos`s eyes narrowed at Richelieu, "That evidence and our testimony would cast you in a very very bad light, and while you might say that we were just lying, can you really be sure that the King would`nt believe us, and what about The Queen?, and Treville for that matter?, one way or another you would take the fall right along with us"

This might not be his head on a platter, this was not justice, in effect Richelieu would walk free from what he had done to d'Artagnan, but he could no longer use his knowledge against them anymore than they could him, in short they`d got him by the throat just as he had, had d'Artagnan.

"What would you suggest happen now then?" Richelieu asked his vice so cold it could have turned warm water to ice!

"I suggest that you leave here and never set foot in the garrison again" Athos said drawing himself to his full height and tilting his chin to match Richelieu`s arrogant stance, his voice became clipped and he pronounced his vowels clearer in an aristocratic voice reminding everyone that he was The Comte de la Fere,

"I suggest Eminence that you forget that you had any knowledge of our private lives, and learn to keep yourself as far from us as possible, we shall also keep our distance from you, and shall keep our piece aswell so we all may live in peace" 

"That`ll be a little difficult considering that we will all be called upon to attend the King" Richelieu said "What then?"

"Then we all display our maturity, when have you ever deigned to speak to Musketeers save when it is a matter of life and death?" Athos replied getting a head nod from Richelieu 

"We have an understanding then" Richelieu said "An accord?"

"A mutual grudge" Porthos grunted "And know this, if you ever get within six feet of d'Artagnan again, then first Minister or not, there won`t enough of you left for a burrial", Richelieu snorted shaking his head looking unimpressed by the threat, however he was not willing to put himself jeopardy by taking the chance on whether or not anyone would believe the Musketeers claims against him, therefore he would be forced to uphold his end of this deal, no matter how much it made his stomach churn in revulsion.

Turning his head who gave d'Artagnan a smirk "Well, this might not have turned out how I had hoped it would, but, at least I got to ruin you for life" 

"He is far from ruined, all you did was prove that you are no better than the scum which inhabits the lowest cells of the Bastille" Aramis said walking forward and taking hold of Richelieu`s arm, "I`ll escort you out now"

"Wait" d'Artagnan said shakily rising from the bed and standing in front of Richelieu looking him dead in the eye "You raped me" he said "You tortured me, demeaned me, did everything in your power to make me suffer, you tried to destroy me to destroy us and you came close to succeeding"

"Indeed" Richelieu sneered "Though as is appears not close enough"

"No" d'Artagnan agreed "And d`you know why that is?", d'Artagnan leaned closer to whisper to Richelieu "Love, the one thing you know nothing about, Love that allows for forgivness, tenderness, compassion, and brotherhood, all you know of is greed, cruelty, and power and that is why you lost", Richelieu gave a snort through his nose and turned to leave only to have d'Artagnan take his arm and pull him back 

"One more thing before you go" he said, pulling back his fist he flattened Richelieu with a square punch to the cheek that was gaurenteed to give him a black eye! "Bastard!" d'Artagnan spat turning away 

"Get him out of here" Athos said going to d'Artagnan who was shaking and rubbing his knuckles   
"Well done" he said as Aramis dragged Richelieu away "Are you alright?"

"I think so" d'Artagnan whispered looking rather startled at his own actions!

"Well thats the trash taken out!" Aramis said clapping his hands as he came back into the room and kicked the door shut "Everything alright?"

"I think so" Porthos replied "D'Art?"

"M`not really sure" d'Artagnan said looking at his three closest friends, then men he`d hoped to become lovers, "Hold me?" he asked, within moments he was enveloped in the arms of the inseparables feeling that warm snugness he had missed for so very long.


	15. Chapter 15

One month Later

 

Palais Cardinal

 

The Musketeer had stripped himself of his uniform and was now garbed souly in black leather, complete with a black leather mask covering his face and much of his head.

His attire was made for stealth and speed, made for him to move in the shadows unobserved, to be unseen by all.

He could not wear his uniform tonight, for tonight he was not a Musketeer, he was a Man tonight, a man seeking justice the only way it could be procured since there were no courts in the world that would be able to provide justice for this. 

Silently he slipped in the Palais Cardinal, scaling the wall and forching open a window at the very top of the Chateau to gain entry.

It had been easy for him to slip past the Guards on duty, Red Guards were never a match for a Musketeer anyway, but he did not wish for a confrontation tonight, no one could ever know about this, could never become suspicious of what occured here.

 

His boots were specially chosen for the occaision, souled with the softest of leather to make his foosteps silent, so he could creep through the halls silently making his way to the Cardinal`s chambers.

Quietly he slipped into the luxurious chambers, closing the door behind him and stood still as a statue for a moment.

The room was dark, the only light coming from between the curtains from the torches lit in the gardens, and the starlight above.

The Musketeer had no intentions of lighting any candles, he had no need of light, not for this.

Quietly he went over to the bed and slipped behind the heavy drapes, and looked down at the figure snoring in bed.

Richelieu was sprawled on the matress, his head resting on half a dozen goose feather pillows, his body kept warm by the heavy cotton and velvet sheets.

The Musketeer did`nt really want to do it like this, did`nt fight like this, he prefered to face enemies head on, fight them face to face with a sword in his hand, not like this, like a thug in a darkened ally, this was the Cardinals style of fighting, cowardly and cruel, there was no honor in this, but then Richelieu had no honor and did not deserve an honorable death.

Taking a vial from his pocket the Musketeer leaned over the bed, pulling the cork from the vial and placing the glass between Richelieu`s parted lips, clenching his jaw the Musketeer tipped the contence of the vial into Richelieu`s mouth and stood back up, watching as The Cardinal swallowed the Foxglove and rolled onto his side untroubled at present by the poison in his system.

It did not take long for the Foxglove to be digested in his system, and for it to start taking effect.

The Musketeer stood by the bed watching as Richelieu`s breathing became more laboured, his sleep disturbed by the effects of the drug.  
Gasping for breath Richelieu jolted awake, a hand going to his chest and his blue tinged lips parting in a silent scream of horror!.

Desperately Richelieu tried to breath, tried to get air into his lungs, his mouth moved without a sound as he tried to cry out for help, his eyes bulged from his face in terror as his heart froze in his chest, the blood stilling in his veins!.

As weakness filled his limbs and his vision began to blur, Richelieu slumped back down on the bed his eyes searching the darkness and seeing the Musketeer standing by the bed, slowly he removed the mask and revealed his face, letting Richelieu see who had defeated him for the final time.

Summon as much strength as he could Richelieu sucked in a final breath and expelled it one last word on his lips as he died "You!......".

The Musketeer stood by the bed silently before reaching out and feeling for a pulse in Richelieu`s throat, finding non he redoned his mask and set about making his escape leaving Richelieu`s corpse to be discovered the following morning by his valet, who would no doubt raise the alarm, and physicians would state that Richelieu had died of natural causes, a heart attack, nothing unusual in a man of his age who lived a stressful life, no one would ever know, or even suspect what had really be done.

 

Musketeers Garrison

 

The Musketeer quietly entered d'Artagnan`s chambers, where his two lovers and the boy were sleeping, all curled up in bed looking like an adorable puppy pile!.

The Musketeers smiled as he stripped off, throwing the vial into the fire, letting it burn away, he did`nt care if his actions had damned his soul, Richelieu had deserved what he had gotten, his death had ended the threat of his telling the secret of the Inseparables relationship.

Getting into bed the Musketeer wrapped his arms about d'Artagnan`s body smiling at the boy made a mewling sound and snuggled into his chest, nuzzeling him like a puppy and settling down.

Slowly by surely d'Artagnan was healing, was regaining his confidence, he`d even started training again, taking it slowly, and having to favor his left arm where the muscles were weak, his wrist may very well be damaged for life from the deep wound he had inflicted upon it, but he was able to use his sword still, and fire his pistols so the damage was not so severe that it would handicap him, it would just be a weakness that he would have to live with, and with the Inseparables love he would be able to.

 

 

The new broke the following morning of Richelieu`s death during the night.

The bells of all the churches were ringing on a mournful bell toll, the whole Court were doning mourning wear, Louis was inconsolable, sobbing like a child into Anne`s neck as she held him and rocked him back and forth, stroking his back to comfort him like one would a child.

A huge state funeral was being prepared, the whole privy council would be summoned to attend the funeral, that Louis was going to pay for himself, as he laid to rest his beloved first minister.

 

 

In the garrison the Inseparables sat about their usual table, listening to the bells tolling   
"So" Aramis said 

"Indeed" Athos murmured sipping his wine 

"The Cardinal is dead" Porthos whispered, the three of them looked at d'Artagnan who was studying the table top 

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Aramis asked making d'Artagnan look up with a frown

"Does it make me a bad person?" he asked in a small voice

"Does what make you a bad person?" Pothos asked 

"That I`m glad he`s dead?, that I`m thankful he`s gone?", d'Artagnan shook his head "I`ve never wished anyone dead before, not even Lebarge, but him............he hurt me so much, hurt all of us, I hated him so completely that.....................that it makes me sick inside!, I don`t want to hate like that, I don`t want to be that kind of person".

 

Athos rose from his seat and walked round to d'Artagnan`s side of the bench and sat down beside him putting an arm about his shoulders "You are not that kind of person, you are good person a truly good person, your feelings towards Richelieu are more than understandable after what he did to you and non of us are mourning his passing"

"I doubt many will mourn his demise" Aramis agreed snuggling up to d'Artagnan`s otherside sandwiching him between himself and Athos, and stuck his tongue out a Porthos since he could`nt cuddle the Gascon!

"It`s really over is`nt it?" d'Artagnan asked "It`s over now, with him gone"

"I think so" Athos agreed "So how do you feel about that?"

"I feel.............I............" d'Artagnan pursed his lips and looked his friends in the eyes "Will you take me to the Rue Ferou apartment tonight?" he asked 

"Of course" Athos said "We`ll have dinner there, get a couple of good vintage in to drink......."  
he broke off as Porthos shook his head

"You don`t just mean for dinner do you lad?" he asked "You want...............something more"

"I want us to be together, finally, completely" d'Artagnan whispered "To be as we should have been before he tried to tear us apart".


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As for which Musketeer it was who killed Richelieu, that will be left up to your imaginations.
> 
> I hope you`ve all enjoyed this fic, and don`t worry, though it`s come to an end, it will not be the last angst fic I`ll write about d'Art.

d'Artagnan could`nt help but feel some nervousness as he lay back on the bed in the Rue Ferou.

His soon to be lovers had wined and dined him at great expense, serving him the finest of cuisine that Paris had to offer, had put him at ease by the unrushed, untroubled aproach to this.

While they were keen to make him theres, they were not going to rush him, were perfectly happy to just kiss, and caress, and fall into bed to sleep, and to wait until d'Artagnan felt ready for more.

However d'Artagnan felt he was as ready as he would ever be, he was as healed as he would ever be.

He would always remember what Richelieu had done to him, remember the pain, the dispair, but he could also remember the devotion of the Musketeer when they had learned the truth, their unwavering support of him, their love that would last forever, all of that he could draw strength from, strength enough to put what Richelieu had done into the past, and to look and live for the future.

 

Stretched out on the bed d'Artagnan gave a low moan as Aramis`s hands stroked his belly, moving down to his cock and stroking the member gently to bring it into half hardness,   
"You are so beautiful" Porthos purred into his ear and captured d'Artagnan`s lips in a soft but deep kiss.

As Aramis teased his cock, and kissed his groin, licking and tormenting him beautifully, and Porthos devoured his mouth d'Artagnan hardly noticed as Athos gently parted his thighs and slipped a well slicked hand between his cheeks, stroking his hole and slowly pushing a finger inside him.

"Easy now" Porthos chuckled as d'Artagnan bucked and moaned, squirming on Athos`s fingers as they probed and stretched him 

"Want you!" d'Artagnan whined his breath hitching as Athos stroked his prostate and teased him there till he was all but weeping with desire.

 

"So?, who goes first?" Porthos asked kissing d'Artagnan`s temple as Athos removed his fingers "Shall we draw lots?"

"You`ll cheat" Aramis laughed sticking his tongue into d'Artagnan`s belly button making him keen! 

"Maybe we should ask d'Artagnan himself" Athos suggested looking at d'Artagnan "What do you say Ma Truffe?"

"Please" d'Artagnan breathed wriggling shamelessly 

"But which one of us?" Porthos asked nipping at d'Artagnan`s earlobe "Who do you want first?".

How could anyone choose between such perfection?, Athos was the epitome of Nobility, suave, well spoken, refined, gentlemanly, he would master d'Artagnan`s passions, harness them and show d'Artagnan the pleasures that could come from such dominance.

Porthos, was powerful, his physique one that made Men weep in envy, his firm muscles would both hold and and be held by d'Artagnan, he would crush the young man to him, own him completely, bring him within a whisker of pain through his powerful loving, only to send him into pure paradise before any discomfort could strike.

Aramis, romantic and erotic, he would drive d'Artagnan to the point of insanity with skilled touches and wicked caresses of his lips and tongue, having him melting on the bed and begging for him cock before Aramis actually entered him.

Were it possible d'Artagnan would have them all at once!, so he would not have to choose between them.

However a choice had to be made, and in anything his eyes always sought out Athos first and this was no exception.

"`Thos, please" he whispered squirming on the bed "Need you, want you".

 

Porthos grinned at Athos and Aramis gave him a less than subtle wink, "Ar`nt you the lucky one!" he chuckled reluctantly moving from d'Artagnan`s side, but not leaving, instead he fell into Porthos`s arms, the two of swiftly starting to kiss and caress, tormenting each others cocks with their hands and moaning lewdly while they awaited their turn with d'Artagnan.

Athos moved up the bed, a half predatory look in his eyes as he gazed down on d'Artagnan, running his hands up the younger mans torso, his finger tips pinching and teasing his nipples.

d'Artagnan groaned and arched off the bed, whining desperately as Athos continued to tease him, kissing and caressing him, making him so hard that he thought he might explode were he not given release soon!.

"Please!" he whined fisting the sheets and gazing at Athos with hugly dilated eyes 

"Patience is a virtue!" Athos laughed tracing kisses down d'Artagnan`s slim abdomen and nipping at his lower belly making him whimper and squirm in desperation, only when he was sure that d'Artagnan was close to breaking point with needy desire did Athos finally settle between the young mans thighs and lift him up onto his lap.

d'Artagnan stilled as the head of Athos`s cock brushed against his hole, for a moment he felt a twinge of fear, remembering the pain he had suffered when he had been breeched by Richelieu`s cock,  
"Are you alright?" Athos asked holding d'Artagnan steady, not making any move to enter him even though his cock was throbbing to do so 

"I think so" d'Artagnan whispered swallowing hard and taking a steadying breath reminding himself that this was Athos, that Athos would not hurt him, had spent pleanty of time preparing him, had brought him to the point of weeping for the pleasure that was coursing through his body, all he needed to do was relax and allow Athos to take the step.

"We don`t have to do this" Athos said "If you`re not ready, if you need more time, then we do not have to continue"

"I want to" d'Artagnan whispered biting the inside of his bottom lip 

"Theres not rush Pet" Porthos soothed, he and Aramis abandoning their own pleasuring of each other to return to d'Artagnan`s side 

"We can pleasure each other without the need for entering each others bodies" Aramis said stroking d'Artagnan`s cheek "We can bring each other much pleasure with our hands and mouths", d'Artagnan felt himself melting from the tender devotion his lovers were showing, willing even now to stop and let him be, not pressuring him or anything else.

Quite of its own accord d'Artagnan found his body relaxing in Athos`s grasp, taking a breath a smiled at Athos and nodded "I want to" he said with enough conviction in his voice to convince the older man.

 

Exchanging a glance with Aramis and Porthos, Athos shifted his weight slightly and very gently pushed inside d'Artagnan`s body, taking his time and searching d'Artagnan`s face for any sign of pain or distress as he inched his way in, until finally d'Artagnan gave a breathy cry and shivered all over as Athos`s cock pressed against his prostate.

"Like that Ma Truffe?" Athos laughed and moved a little rubbing his cock over the nerve cluster making d'Artagnan keen and cling to him tightly as Athos lowered him back down onto the bed and began to move inside him 

"I think he`s lost for words!" Porthos chuckled as he and Aramis lay down beside them so watch the love making "He is so pretty is`nt he?" 

"Devine" Aramis purred as he watched Athos thrusting in and out of d'Artagnan`s body, their muscles flexing in motion with the steady pace that Athos had set, "The light sweat on his olive skin is shining in the candle light, making his skin look like gold" Aramis continued "And those beautiful long legs wrapping about Athos`s pert backside!"

"Makes me horny just to look at them!" Porthos growled.

d'Artagnan blushed at the comentary that Aramis and Porthos contined to supply, but he could`nt care that much about it as Athos seemed to find every sensative place on his body to caress and kiss as he continued to thrust, increasing the force and making d'Artagnan cry out with every stroke of his cock, between them his own cock was being rubbed into almost painful hardness, his balls drawn up and solid with the pressure building inside him, gripping tight to Athos`s shoulders d'Artagnan tried to hold back, tried to resist the orgasem building inside him, wanted to wait for Athos to be on the brink aswell.

But with the constant thrust against prostate, the friction over his cock he could not resist the inevitable explosion and felt himself falling apart under Athos his whole body seeming to burst into flames as he moaned and shivered under Athos`s body.

Grinning, Athos continued to thrust into d'Artagnan`s pliant body, his shivering, clenching inner muscles bringing him to orgasem.

After he caught his breath, Athos leaned forward and kissed d'Artagnan, making him mewl and snuggle against Athos  
"I love you beautiful", Athos said pulling out of d'Artagnan`s body "You are perfect".

 

Athos continued to stay laying beside d'Artagnan as Porthos moved into Athos`s place eagerly lifting him into his lap and thrusting into his well lubed hole, making d'Artagnan gasp and cry out at the new stimulation, unlike Athos, Porthos did not lay d'Artagnan back down on the bed inside he kept him in his lap and encouraged d'Artagnan to take the lead, to start bouncing up and down on Porthos`s cock, supporting himself and gripping Porthos`s shoulders as the larger man ran his calloused hands over his body.

"MmmmPorthos!" d'Artagnan moaned tipping his head back and gasping as Porthos laid claim to his throat, biting his flesh, bringing him even more pleasure

"Like that lad!" Porthos breathed thrusting his hips to increase his depth in d'Artagnan`s body making d'Artagnan feel full enough to burst with Porthos`s impressive width, behind him he could hear Aramis and Athos moaning and kissing, but he could`nt turn to look at them, could`nt do anything but continue to ride Porthos`s body until be was almost screaming out the mans name as spilled between them, triggering Porthos`s release soon after.

 

Sweet wine and honey cakes followed this, with Aramis content to wait before he took his own turn with d'Artagnan who insisted he was fine to continue, he was sore, and knew he`d be even more raw the following day, but he was enjoying the slight pain, it was rather like a deep muscle ache one would get after succeeding in winning a race, yes it hurt, but the achievment more than made up for any discomfort.

When they were content that he was sufficiantly recovered, d'Artagnan was rolled onto his belly by Aramis who swiftly became flush to his back and began to kiss his way down d'Artagnan`s spine, his hands wrapping about his narrow waist and stroking down to his cock to tease him back into hardness, while his own rubbed pleasently between d'Artagnan`s cheeks

"Don`t tease him too much Mis" Athos cautioned "He`s already been through alot tonight" 

"Spoil sport" Aramis pouted as he kissed d'Artagnan`s shoulder blade

"I`m fine `Thos, I`m....oh God!" d'Artagnan groaned and shivered all over as Aramis`s thumb teased the eye of his cock, he was so overcome with lust he hardly noticed Aramis breeching his body until his tender prostate was struck once again making him almost scream as lightning ran through his body!.

Continuing to stroke his cock, Aramis began to thrust in and out of d'Artagnan`s body, his mouth laying seige to his back as the young man panted and groaned under him, his fists gripping the sheets and wondering if he could even survive another orgasem this night or if he would go mad from the potent pleasure in his body!.

His thighs shivered and trembled as he was rocked back and forth, his stomach muscles clenching as his balls tightened ready to spill his seed into Aramis`s hand  
"Wait for me beloved" Aramis panted increasing his pace, "Wait"

"Can`t!" d'Artagnan sobbed as Aramis tightening his grip about his cock preventing his release until he was ready himself, it only took a few moments, but to d'Artagnan it was almost a lifetime, however as came with Aramis spilling inside him he found himself blacking out as force of his orgasem exploded through his body.

When his senses finally returned to him, d'Artagnan found himself cleaned up with a soothing salve easing the delicious burn between his legs, and his lovers settling into bed beside him, Porthos blowing out the last candle to plunge them into darkness  
"Sleep beloved" Athos purred into his ear pulling d'Artagnan closer "We love again in the morning"

d'Artagnan settled down, snuggling into the warmth of Athos, with Aramis flush against his back and Porthos`s strong arms wrapping about them both, with a smile on his lips he fell asleep utterly contented.


End file.
